Harry and Abby Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Kimberly Ann Oliver
Summary: Harry Potter has an adopted sister; Abby Potter, and they do everything together and are extremely close. One day they get a letter inviting them to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.
1. The Boy and Girl Who Lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursleys sister, but they hadn't met for several Years because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys knew the Potters had a small son too, they also had adopted a baby girl a few days after their son was born. The girl was of African descent, which made the Dursleys even more upset. This boy and that girl were another good reason for keeping the Potters away, they didn't want Dudley mixing with two children like that.

One evening the Dursleys sat in the living room watching the news when they suddenly started to talk about owls, shooting stars, and people in cloaks.

"Er-Petunia, dear- you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you"? Mr. Dursley asked hesitantly. As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

"No", she said sharply. "Why"?

"Funny stuff on the news", Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…… shooting stars……..people in cloaks".

"So"? snapped Mrs. Dursley.

"Well, I just thought……maybe…..it was something to do with…..you know……._her_ crowd".

"Their son……and daughter, they'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't they"? He asked.

"I suppose so", said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.

"What were their names again? Howard and Annie, isn't it"?

"Harry and Abby. Nasty, common name, if you ask me".

"Oh yes," said Mr. Dursley. "Yes, I quite agree".

"Hagrid". Dumbledore said, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle"?

"Borrowed it, Professor, sir". Said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir".

"No problems, were there"?

"No, sir- house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarming around. They fell asleep as we was flying over Bristol"?

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent for over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy with crème color skin and a baby girl with light brown skin, both fast asleep. On the boy under a tuft of jet black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. Same with the girl, only hers was on her right temple.

"Is that where-"? McGonagall whispered.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "They'll have those scars forever".

Dumbledore set the bundle of blankets down on the porch in front of the Dursleys door and placed a letter on top of the blankets. The two babies found the letter and clutched it in their tinny hands, holding it together.

"Good luck, Harry and Abby ". He murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. Some where in the distance people chanting,

"To Harry and Abby Potter. The Boy and Girl who lived".


	2. The Vanishing Glass

Harry and Abby Potter in the Sorcerer's Stone

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. The only character I own is Abby. Now that that's taken care of lets continue with the story.**

Nearly 10 Years had passed since the Dursleys had woken to find their niece and nephew on the front step. Nothing had really changed at all, only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten Years ago there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different colored bonnets--- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, now the photo showed a large blonde boy riding first bike, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign that another boy and a girl lived in the house too. Yet Harry and Abby Potter were still there, asleep at the moment but not for long. Their Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry and Abby woke with a start as their aunt rapped on the door.

"Up"! She screeched. Abby sat up but Harry remained lying down, both were trying to remember the dream they'd been having. It was a good one, there had been a flying motorcycle in it and they had the funny feeling they'd had the dream before. Suddenly their aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet"? She demanded.

"Nearly". Both replied at the same time.

"Well, get a move on, I want you both to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday".

Both Harry and Abby groaned,

"What did you say"? Their aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing". Abby called back.

Once they were both dressed and out of the cupboard they made their way to the kitchen. They looked around at all the presents and shook their heads. Dudley had gotten everything he wanted, not to mention a second TV and a racing bike. Abby saw this and looked at Harry puzzled; he shrugged and went over to the bacon. Exactly why Dudley had wanted a racing bike was a mystery to the two of them because Dudley was very fat and hated exercise. Unless, of course it involved punching someone. Dudley's favorite punching bag was either Harry or Abby. But he could almost never catch them, when he did it was because he had help. Harry and Abby may not have looked it, but they were both very fast. Maybe it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard but Harry and Abby had always been small and skinny for their age. They looked even smaller and skinnier than they were because they had to wear old clothes of Dudley who was almost four times bigger than them. Harry had a thin face were as his sisters was round and full, knobby knees they both had but any one hardly ever got to see them. Harry' black hair was short and Abby's stopped at her waist, they both unruly hair and it wouldn't lay down for anything, Harry's bright green eyes were exact opposites of his sisters which were huge and round and changed colors depending on her mood. Harry wore round glasses held together with lots of scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing either of them liked about themselves were identical lightning bolt scars they had, Harry's was on his forehead were as Abby's was on her right temple. They'd had them for as long as either could remember, the Dursleys told them they had gotten them from the car crash when their parents died.

Abby was frying the eggs and Harry was frying the bacon by the time Dudley waddled, very duck like in. Harry quickly put the plates down as Abby poured the juice; they were having trouble because Uncle Vernon and Dudley took up so much of the table. Dudley had been counted his presents when suddenly, his face fell.

"Thirty six". He said still frowning. "Two less than last Year". Abby's eyes widened and Harry started to wolf down his breakfast, they could tell a huge tantrum was coming. Dudley's face suddenly became red and he was about to turn the table over when Aunt Petunia jump in.

"We'll buy you another two presents while were out. How's that, two more presents"? Dudley seemed to be in deep thought and Harry hoped he would say okay so he and his sister wouldn't lose their breakfast to the floor. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Dudley spoke, but it was very slowly as if he was still trying to figure it out.

"So, I'll have thirty………………….."

"Thirty nine, sweetie". Aunt Petunia said softly.

"Oh". Dudley replied before sitting down and grabbing a piece of paper. "Okay". Abby and Harry shook their heads and went back to their breakfast.

A few minutes later the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it as Harry, Abby, and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off of another game when Aunt Petunia came back looking angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon". She said quietly. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg and can't take them". She nodded her head in Harry and Abby's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open but Harry and Abby smiled. Every Year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him out to any place he wanted while Harry and Abby were left behind with Mrs. Figg. She was a weird old lady that lived two blocks away, Harry and Abby hated it there. The house smelled like burnt cabbage and she made them look at photos of all the cats she had ever owned, it usually took all day for them to see them all.

"Now what"? Aunt Petunia asked, glaring at Abby and Harry.

"We could call Marge"? Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, she dislikes the boy and hates the girl". Aunt Petunia snapped. The Dursleys talked about it for five minutes before Harry interrupted.

"You could just leave us here". He said hopefully.

"And come back to find the house destroyed"? She sneered.

"We wouldn't blow it up". Abby said, but the Dursleys had stopped listening.

"We could take them to the zoo…………..and leave them in the car". Aunt Petunia said slowly.

"The car is new; they're not sitting in it alone". As Dudley pretended to cry the Dursleys frantically searched for an idea. But soon the doorbell rang and Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, was there. Polkiss looked like a rat and was usually the one that held people's arms as Dudley punched them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry instantly.

20 minutes later, Harry and Abby sat in the back of the Dursleys car with Piers and Dudley. They were going to the zoo for the first time in their life. But before they had left Uncle Vernon had pulled them aside.

"I'm warning you two. Any funny stuff and you'll be locked in the cupboard from now until Christmas".

"We're not going to do anything". Abby said.

"Honestly". Harry added. Uncle Vernon grunted and climbed into the car. Abby and Harry sighed and shook their heads. It wasn't like they tried to make things happen, they just did. Like once Aunt Petunia shave Harry's head but left the bangs and the next morning it was back just as it was before she'd shaved it. Then there was that time when Abby had been running from Dudley and when she jumped she ended up on the roof.

But today they were determined to make nothing go wrong, or at least try. It had been a good day, they had both gotten ice cream, got to finish Dudley's and Piers chocolate ice cream cake and they had gotten to see so many different animals. But as they thought it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house, it was cool and dark, Abby's kind of place. Dudley and Piers wanted to see the huge, poisonous cobras and the thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley found the largest snake in the entire place and pressed his face to the glass, expecting it to move, but it was asleep and was in no mood to be bothered.

"Make it move". Dudley demanded to his father. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass but the snake didn't move a muscle.

"This is boring". Dudley groaned before waddling away. Once he was gone Harry and Abby went to watch the snake. The snake opened its eyes and lifted itself until it was eye level with them, then, it winked. Abby stared at the snake as Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching. They weren't. Harry turned back and at the same time he and Abby winked back. The snake stared at them before a loud voice rang through the air,

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THE SNAKE"! Dudley came over as fast as his short fat legs would carry him.

"Out of the way". He said punching Harry and pushing Abby. Both, who weren't expecting it, fell to the floor hard. The next few minutes happen very quickly, one minute Dudley and Piers were leaning on the glass and the next they were yelling and screaming. Abby and Harry sat up and gasped, the glass front of the snake's tank had disappeared. The snake uncoiled its self and slithered toward the door.

"Thanksssssss". It called back to Harry and Abby.

"Well," Abby started as Harry helped her up. "So much for trying to make today go well".


	3. The Letters from No One

Abby and Harry's punishment for the glass was the longest they'd ever been on. By the time they were let out of the cupboard the summer holidays had already began. Both Harry and Abby were glad school was over but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who came over every day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of them all, he was the leader. But the other 4 were happy to join him when Dudley wanted to do his favorite thing, hunting Harry and Abby.

Now do you see why they try to spend as much time as possible out of the house? But anyway it was a sunny afternoon when they were all in the dining room waiting for dinner when they heard the mail slid through the slot.

"Get the mail Dudley". Vernon said from behind his paper.

"Make Harry and Abby get it".

"Get the mail, Harry, Abby".

"Make Dudley get it"!

"Poke them with your new Smelting stick, Dudley". Harry and Abby dodged the stick and went to go get the ruddy mail. Three things lay on the doormat, a postcard, a bill, and-a letter…..for Harry and Abby. Harry picked it up and stared at it, Abby stared over his shoulder. No one had ever, in their entire life, written to them. But this letter was to them, as it said

Mr. Harry Potter

Miss. Abby Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whining

Surrey

Once back in the dining room both Harry and Abby couldn't help but stare at the letter.

"Dad"! Dudley said suddenly. "Dad, Harry and Abby have got something"! Before they could open it, Uncle Vernon had snatched it away.

"Hey! That's ours"! Harry yelled trying to snatch it back. Uncle Vernon ignored them and read the letter. His face went from red to green faster so fast you'd of thought he was a street light, but his face turned one more color. Ash gray white, like the color of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia"! He gasped out. Dudley, Harry, and Abby all tried to grab the letter but Uncle Vernon held it high out of reach. Aunt Petunia took the letter and soon her face turned all the colors Uncle Vernon's had, but much faster. They stared at each other and seemed to have completely forgotten that Dudley, Harry, and Abby were in the room. Dudley, who wasn't use to being ignored, hit his father hard on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read the letter". He said loudly.

"WE want to read the letter"! Harry said furiously.

"Seeing as how it's OURS"! Abby added.

"Get out, all three of you". Uncle Vernon choked out. None of them moved.

"WE WANT OUR LETTER"! Harry and Abby yelled.

"Let me see it"! Demanded Dudley.

"OUT" Uncle Vernon hollered. He grabbed Dudley and Harry by the neck of their collars as Aunt Petunia pushed a struggling Abby after them. They slammed the kitchen door behind them leaving the three confused children. Then Harry, Abby, and Dudley had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the key hole. Dudley won, so Harry, whose glasses were dangling off his left ear, and Abby, whose nose was bleeding, lay flat on their stomachs to listen at the crack at the bottom of the door. They had no luck after Dudley slipped and fell on top of Harry and Abby who couldn't hold in their yells.

That evening Uncle Vernon managed to squeeze himself into Harry and Abby's cupboard. When he wouldn't answer any of their questions about the letter both of the Potters fell silent.

"Now, about this cupboard, your aunt and I have been thinking that you both are getting a little too big for it. So we think it might be nice if you would move into Dudley's second bedroom".

"Why". Harry and Abby asked together.

"Don't asked questions"! Uncle Vernon snapped. "Take your stuff upstairs, now". It took Harry and Abby one trip to take all of their stuff upstairs. Once up there they could hear Dudley throwing one of his worst tantrums ever.

"I don't want THEM in there…I need that room"!

Breakfast the next morning was unusually quiet, Dudley was just in plain shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown over 50 tantrums, but he still didn't have his room back. When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon made Dudley go get it. They heard him banging things with his stick all the way done the hall.

"DAD! There's another one"!

Uncle Vernon, Harry and Abby all raced toward the front door. He wrestled Dudley to the ground which was difficult do to the fact that Harry and Abby had jumped on his back. After 10 minutes of confused fighting in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting Stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up with Harry and Abby's letter clutched in his hands. Harry and Abby's arms and legs were in tangled with Dudley's and all three were breathing heavily.

"You two, go to your cupboard, I mean your room". Uncle Vernon wheezed at Harry and Abby. "Dudley, go, just go".

Harry and Abby paced in their room trying to figure out how to get one of those letters. Finally around 1 in the morning, Harry came up with a plan.

Harry's plan failed. Turns out Uncle Vernon was waiting for them and already had the letters in hand. Dudley, Harry, and Abby all swore under their breaths before retreating back to their rooms.

"Back to the drawing board". Abby whispered.

On Sunday they were all eating breakfast peacefully when something whizzed down the kitchen chimney. The letter flew past the table and before Uncle Vernon could say anything around 50 letters came rushing out of the fire place. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry and Abby climbed onto the table to try and catch a few.

"OUT! OUT!"

"Uncle Vernon seized Abby around the waist first and threw her into the hall. Harry followed not much later. Aunt Petunia and Dudley came running out with their faces covered. Uncle Vernon tried to remain calm but soon the entire dining room was full of letters.

"That does it"! He yelled. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave! We're going away! Far away, just pack some clothes and let's go! No arguments"! He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared to argue.

The storm raged more and more furiously as the night went on. Harry and Abby couldn't sleep, Harry shivered and turned toward his sister who scooted closer. The shack that Uncle Vernon had taken them to was in the middle of the ocean, damp, cold, and even a little scary. Both Abby and Harry's stomachs grumbled with hunger and they sighed. Dudley's snores were drowned out by the rolls of thunder that had begun around midnight the night before. Dudley's watch was facing Harry and Abby and was lighted by the candle in the corner. The watch told Harry and Abby that they'd be 11 soon. Even though Abby's birthday was 2 days after Harry's, they had decided to celebrate it on the same day ever since they were 7.

Five minutes left, they heard something creak outside and Abby's eyes widened. Harry wrapped an arm around her protectively and assured her the roof was not going to cave in. Three minutes left, Harry distracted Abby from the noise outside by telling her a short story. One minute to go and they'd be 11. Thirty seconds…10 seconds….. Nine... maybe they'd wake up Dudley just to annoy him….three…two….one.

BOOM!

The entire shack shook and Harry and Abby bolted up right. Someone was outside, knocking, no pounding to come in.

**Sorry for taking so long to get this up but I forgot all about this story for a while, plus real life got in the way for a while.**


	4. Away From the Dursleys

BOOM!

Dudley sat up with his eyes still closed,

"Where's the cannon"? He asked stupidly. There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room, he was holding a rifle looking ready to shoot anything that moved.

"Who's there"? He bellowed. They thought that maybe the person had left when suddenly,

SMASH!

The door was hit again and it fell to the floor. A giant man stood in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard. The giant squeezed his way into the shack and had to stoop so that his head didn't hit the top. He walked over to the couch that Dudley had just moved from and sat down.

"Here's Harry and Abby"! He said smiling. Harry and Abby could only stare at the man as he grinned widely at them.

"Las time I saw you two, you was only babies". He said. "Harry looks a lot like yer dad but gots his mums eyes, and Abby is a spittin image of her mum but has her dad's eyes and hair". Uncle Vernon cleared his throat and raised the rifle higher.

"I demand that you leave at once"! He said. "You're breaking and entering"!

"Wise up Dursley, yeh great prune". Said the giant as he reached behind the couch, snatched away the rifle, and bent it into a knot as if he was tying a shoelace.

"Anyway, Harry, Abby". He said turning his back to the Dursleys. "Happy birthday to the both of yer. Got ya something, might a sat on it on the way but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same". From inside one of his many pockets the giant pulled out a white box with a red ribbon tied around it. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry and Abby written on it with green icing. Harry and Abby looked up surprised, when Abby couldn't hold it in anymore she blurted out three words that had been on her mind since the giant broke down the door.

"Who are you"?

The giant chuckled before grinning widely again.

"I haven't introduced myself have I? Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts". He held out his enormous hands and shook Harry and Abby's entire arm.

20 minutes later, Hagrid had started a fire and cooked some of the best sausages Harry and Abby had ever tasted.

"We still don't know exactly who you are". Harry said slowly.

"Call me Hagrid. Everyone else does, an like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts-yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'course". Hagrid said.

"Um, no". Abby said. Hagrid looked shocked.

"No"! Hagrid yelled turning to stare at the Dursleys. "They never told yeh about Hogwarts! Didn't yeh wonder were yer parents learned it all"?

"All what"? Harry asked.

"ALL WHAT"? Hagrid jumped to his feet and turned back to the Dursleys who shrunk more into the shadows. "Do you mean ter tell me, that they don't know nothing about ANYTHING"!

"We know something's". Harry started. Abby nodded,

"We can do math, read and write". She said. But Hagrid waved his hand and spoke again.

"About our world, I mean. Your world, my world, yer parents' world".

"What world"? Both Harry and Abby asked. Hagrid looked ready to explode.

"But yeh must have known about yer mom and dad". He said. "I mean, they're famous, you're both famous".

"We-what? Our parents weren't famous, were they"?

"Yeh don't know who they are"? He asked. "Yeh don't know what they are"? Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop"! He commanded. "Stop right there, I forbid you to tell them anything"!

"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter that Dumbledore left for them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it! You kept it from them all these Years"!

"Kept us from what"? Abby asked eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU"! Uncle Vernon yelled. Aunt Petunia gasped but Hagrid merely glared at them before turning to Abby and Harry.

"You two". He said calmly. "Are a witch and a wizard".

"We're what"? Both Abby and Harry asked.

"A wizard and a witch o'course". Hagrid said sitting back on the sofa which sank even lower. "An two thumping good ones, I'd say once you've both been trained up a bit. With a mum an dad like yers, what would you be? I bet it about time ye read yer letter". Abby gently took the letter from Hagrid that was addressed in emerald green to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Abby Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. Abby pulled out the letter and she and Harry read it.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Potter and Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you both have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Questions went off in Harry and Abby's heads but they were having a difficult time deciding which to ask first.

"What does it mean, they await our owl"?

"Oh Yeahh gotta do that". Hagrid said. From inside his many pockets he pulled out a live, ruff looking owl, a quill, and a piece of paper. He scribbled a note that both Harry and Abby could read upside down

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry and Abby their letter.

Taking them to but their stuff tomorrow.

Weathers horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, went to the door, and threw it out into the storm. Then he came and sat back down, Harry and Abby stared in shock until Hagrid spoke.

"Where was I"? He asked, but Uncle Vernon suddenly stepped into view looking very angry.

"They aren't going". He said, Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great muggle like you stop them".

"A what"? Harry asked interested.

"A Muggle". Hagrid started. "It's what we call non-magic folk like them".

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish". Uncle Vernon said. "Swore we'd stamp it out of them! A wizard and a witch indeed"!

"You knew"! Abby asked her temper rising. It has a tendency to do that.

"You knew we were a wizard and witch"? Harry asked placing a hand on Abby's arm to calm her down.

"KNEW"! Shrieked Aunt Petunia. "Of course we KNEW"! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared of to that-that school and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning rats into teacups. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a FREAK! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family! She stopped, took a deep breath and rattled on. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, of course I knew you'd be the same, just as strange. Then they adopted you," She nodded at Abby. "Your parents were best friends with them. Your parents had gotten blown up just days after they had you. After they adopted you, Lily and that Potter fellow went and got themselves blown up too and we got landed with the two of you".

Harry had gone white while Abby's already huge eyes were 5 times bigger, if that was possible.

"Blown up? You told they died in car crash and Abby's had drowned 2 months before"! Harry yelled.

"CAR CRASH! DROWN"! Hagrid roared. "How could a car crash kill Lily an James Potter? How would of Marcy and David drowned? It's an outrage! Harry and Abby Potter not knowing their own story, every kid in our world knows there names"!

"Why"? Abby asked.

"What happen"? Harry asked. Hagrid sat down and at first Harry and Abby thought he hadn't heard them.

"Okay, I'ma say his name once and only once. About 20 Years ago V-Voldemort started lookin fer followers. Got'em too, some were afraid, some just wanted a bit of his power, he was gettin himself power, all right. Dark days you two. Didn't know who ter trust didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches…terrible things happen. He was takin over. Course some stood up to him…..an he killed them. One of the only safe places was Hogwarts. Everyone reckons Dumbledore was the only one you-know-who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin the school. Now, yer mom and dad were as good a witch and wizard as I ever knew. All four of them. But You-Know-Who never tried to get them on his side…probably knew they were to close to Dumbledore ter want anything ter do with the Dark Arts. Maybe he thought he could persuade them….. all any one knows is he showed up in the village you was living in….on Halloween ten Years ago. You both were just one Years old. He came ter yeh house an-an". Hagrid let out a small sniff before blowing his nose on a very dirty handkerchief. "You-Know-Who killed them…. Then he tried to kill you two. He would have tried to kill Abby a month before when he killed her parent but Lily and James were babysitting when he killed Marcy and David. He did try but he couldn't do it, those marks yer heads, they ain't no ordinary cuts. That what you get when evil touches you. But he couldn't kill you two, that's why you're famous, Harry, Abby. No one ever lived after he decided to kill them, no one except you two, He killed some of the best witches and wizards. But you two should have been easy kill, you were babies. But you lived".

It was silent as everything Hagrid had said went through Harry and Abby's mind. Hagrid waited patiently but Uncle Vernon was not going down with out a fight.

"Haven't I already told you he's not going"? He hissed.

"If her wants ter go, a great muggle like you won't stop him". Hagrid growled. "Stop Lily an James son and Marcy and David's daughter from going ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. There name's been down ever since they was born. They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven Years there and they won't know their selves. They'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled-".

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS"! Uncle Vernon yelled. But finally he had crossed the line. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head.

"NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME"! He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley. There was a flash of blue light, a loud squeal, and suddenly Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clamped over his fat bottom, screeching in pain. When he turned toward them Harry and Abby saw a curly pig tail sticking out of a hole in his pants. Uncle Vernon roared and pulled Aunt Petunia into the other room before shutting and locking the door.

"Let's go Harry, Abby". Hagrid said walking toward the door. Harry and Abby stayed were they were and looked at Hagrid.

"Or you could stay here if yeh want to". Hagrid said. Harry and Abby grabbed their jackets and followed Hagrid out the door.

"Hagrid". Abby said slowly as she and Harry ran to catch up with him. It had been a long ride on the boat and their legs were aching. "How are we going to buy everything we need when, we haven't got any money".

"Well all yer money is in Gringotts". Hagrid said. "Now, do you still have the list"? Harry nodded and pulled the list from his pocket. They unfolded the second piece of paper they hadn't noticed the night before.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First Year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for every day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection

By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we buy all this in London"? Abby wondered out loud.

"If yeh know where to go". Hagrid said.

Less than 15 minutes later they found themselves inside a dark and shabby place. It was called The Leaky Cauldron according to Hagrid,

"The usual Hagrid"? The bartender asked.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business". He said nodding toward Harry and Abby.

"Good Lord," Said the bartender as he peered over the counter at them. "Is it? It can't be-"? The Leaky Cauldron had gone completely still and silent.

"Harry and Abby Potter, what an honor". He rushed from behind the bar and seized their hands with tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back Mr. and Miss. Potter, welcome back". Neither Harry nor Abby knew what to say. Everyone was looking at them as Hagrid beamed. Then there was a bunch of scraping of chairs and suddenly Harry and Abby found themselves shaking hands with everyone in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. and Miss. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last".

"So proud Mr. and Miss. Potter. I'm just so proud".

"Delighted, Mr. and Miss. Potter just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle".

"We've seen you before"! Harry and Abby said together. "You bowed to us once in a shop".

"They remember"! Dedalus Diggle cried. "Did you hear that? They remember me"!

A pale wizard made his way forward, very nervously.

"Professor Quirrell"! Hagrid said smiling. "Harry, Abby, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts".

"P-P-Potters". Stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry hand, then Abby's. "C-Can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you".

"What sort of magic do you teach, professor"? Abby asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts". Professor Quirrell answered.

It took 10 minutes just to get away from the crowd at the Leaky Cauldron. Once they made it to the back Hagrid grinned down at Abby and Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh, you two were famous. Even Professor Quirrell was trembling ter meet yeh, but he's usually trembling".

"Is he always that nervous"? Harry asked.

"Yeahh, poor bloke. Brilliant mind, he was fine while he was studyin outta books but then he took a Year off ter get some first hand experience…..they say he met vampires in the Black Forest, then there was that hag-never been the same since". Everything Hagrid had just said raced through Harry and Abby's minds as Hagrid counted and tapped the bricks in front of them. Suddenly the brick wall split in two and opened wider and wider until it completely disappeared.

"Welcome". Hagrid said grinning. "To Diagon Alley".

His smile grew at Harry and Abby's amazement. As they walked down the crowded street Harry and Abby looked from side to side trying to look at everything. There were so many shops, cloak shops, wand shops, broom shops, pet shops, and book shops.

"Gringotts". Hagrid said suddenly.

They had reached a crème colored building that towered over the other shops. Standing beside it huge bronze doors, dressed in a uniform of gold and white was-

"Yeahh, that's a goblin". Hagrid said quietly as they walked up the steps toward him. "Clever little creatures they are but they aren't the nicest bunch either. Best stay close". Harry grabbed Abby's hand and got closer to Hagrid as they walked down a long hallway. Hagrid, Harry, and Abby went to the counter that was so high Hagrid couldn't see over it.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Abby Potter wish to make a with drawl". Hagrid said, the goblin peered over the counter down at Harry and Abby.

"Do they have their key"? He asked.

"Got it here somewhere". Hagrid said before digging onto one of his many pockets.

"Got it". Hagrid said finally holding up a small gold key. The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order".

"And I got a letter from Dumbledore. It's about you know what, in volt you know where". Hagrid held out the letter but the goblin nodded and sent them towards the volts. After a very fast rid on the under ground cart, they arrived at Harry and Abby's volt first. The goblin unlocked the door and Harry and Abby gasped. Everywhere there were mounds and mounds of gold, silver, and bronze Knuts.

"All yours". Hagrid said smiling. Harry and Abby could only stare, and they couldn't believe that they were rich. Harry and Abby didn't get to see what exactly was in vault 713, it was small and wrapped in brown paper. As soon as Hagrid got it he stuffed it into one of his pockets.

Nearly an hour later Harry and Abby came out of one of the shops with their arms full of stuff,

"We still need…..our wands". Abby said reading the list.

"You'll get it at Ollivander's, ain't no place better". Hagrid said. "You go on, there's just one more thing I got ter do, won't be long".

The shop was dark but comfortable, Harry and Abby sat there packages on a near by table and stepped toward the counter.

"Hello"? They both said barley above a whisper. A man appeared out of no where making them both jump.

"Ah yes, I wondered when I would be seeing you two, Mr. and Miss. Potter". It wasn't a question. "You both look so much like your parents". Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry and Abby and they both wished he would blink, his silver eyes were extremely creepy.

"Right then, here try these two and if they don't work, trade seeing as how you're brother and sister". Mr. Ollivander handed Harry and a wand and Abby a wand. They both flicked them and two lights shot out, very quickly they switched. They exchanged glances before flicking the wands again, two boxes jumped from the shelf and flew straight into the wall.

"No, defiantly not". He went to the back and starred at a box before coming back. Harry and Abby took the wands and red sparks shot from the ends.

"Curious, very curious". Ollivander muttered as she wrapped the wands.

"Sorry, but what's curious"? Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave two others. Now one of the other feathers is in your sisters wand, of course but it is curious that you both should be destined for these wands, when their brother….gave you those scars". Harry and Abby looked at each other.

"And, who owned that wand"? Abby asked already knowing the answer.

"We do not speak his name, but it true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-Terrible….but great. Meaning we can expect great things from the two of you". Harry and Abby paid for their wands and turned to see Hagrid standing outside the shop with two cages. One containing a snow white owl and the other containing a midnight black owl.

"Happy Birthday"! Hagrid yelled.

**Few changes from the canon in this chapter, but nothing notable. Happy reading. Remember, reviews make me very happy.**


	5. Train Ride and Sorting

"It's the same every Year packed with Muggles of course". Harry and Abby turned to see who was speaking. It was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. But what caught Harry and Abby's attention was that they had an owl in a cage. Harry and Abby had been trying to find platform nine and three quarters for over an hour and now they were frustrated. Nodding Abby pushed her cart after them, Harry sighed and followed his sister. They stopped a couple of feet behind them and watched,

"All right Percy, you go first". What looked like the oldest boy marched forward toward platform nine and ten. He was headed straight for the middle and Harry and Abby watched trying not to blink so they didn't miss it. Both gasped as the boy went straight through the wall.

"Fred you next". Said the women.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George". Said the boy who was standing next to his twin. "Honestly woman and you call yourself our mother".

"Sorry George, dear". The boy stood a few feet away from the wall before smiling at his mother. "Only joking, I am Fred". He took off before his mother could call him back. His twin followed him smiling also. Harry looked at Abby before walking toward the woman.

"Excuse me". Harry said causing the women and the remaining two red heads to look at them.

"Could you tell us how to…how to". Harry started.

"How to get onto the platform"? The woman asked smiling, Harry and Abby nodded. "Of course dears, its Ron's first Year too". She pointed to the last son who was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet.

"All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run. But only one at a time". The woman instructed. Harry nodded to Abby who shook her head. Sighing Harry ran for the barrier not at full speed just in case he did crash into the wall. He closed his eyes and just knew he was going to hit the wall. But he didn't, his hair was blown away from his face and when he opened his eyes he was at a whole other station. A scarlet train was waiting next to the platform packed with people. The sign over head said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry turned and looked at the wall just as Abby came through. She too had her eyes closed and wasn't exactly running. When she opened her eyes, they widened and she looked around before beaming at her brother. He smiled back and looked around too. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty compartment, with Abby close behind.

The eventually found an empty compartment near the end of the train. They put their owls in first. The snow white owl, Harry had picked and named her Hedwig while Abby had picked the midnight black owl and name her Ayrtha. (**I really like this name, hence my user name :-) **) Once their owls were sitting on one of the benches they tried to lift their trunks toward the train door. They tried to lift them up the steps but could hardly raise one end and dropped them twice painfully on each others feet.

"Want a hand"? It was one of the red haired twins they followed through the wall.

"Yes, please". Abby said as Harry nursed his injured foot.

"Fred! C'mere and help"!

With the twins help Harry and Abby's trunks were tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks". They both said. Harry pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and accidentally let his scar be shone.

"What's that"? One twin asked pointing at Harry's scar.

"She's got one too". The other twin said nodding at Abby's right temple.

"Blimey". The first twin whispered. "Are you"?

"They are". Said the other twin. "Aren't you"? He said looking at Abby.

"What"? Both Harry and Abby asked.

"Harry and Abby Potter". The twins said together.

"Oh, them". Abby muttered.

"Yeahh, we are". Harry said quickly. The twins stared at them and as Harry went red, Abby raised an eyebrow at them.

"Fred? George? Are you there"?

"Coming Mum". With one last look at Harry and Abby, the twins hopped off the train. Harry and Abby looked at each other before sinking into their seats.

20 minutes later their compartment door slid open and the youngest red haired boy came in.

"Excuse me, can I sit in here"? He asked. "Every where else is full".

"Sure". Harry replied. The boy sat down and glanced at Harry and Abby before quickly turning away. It was a peaceful and comfortable silent until the twins came back.

"Hey Ron". One said.

"Listen, we're going to the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there". The other said.

"Right". Ron mumbled.

"Harry, Abby". The first one started. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. That's our brother Ron. See you later then".

"Bye". Ron, Harry, and Abby said.

"Are you two really Harry and Abby Potter"? Ron asked once the twins were gone.

Harry and Abby nodded.

"Then do you really have the…..the". Abby frowned.

"The what"? She asked.

"The scar"? Ron whispered.

"Oh". They said together before moving their hair out of the way so Ron could see the scar.

"Wicked". Ron whispered.

Around half past 12 a small woman slid back their compartment door and smiled at them.

"Anything off the chart, dears"? She asked. Harry and Abby hadn't had breakfast, digging in their pockets they stood. But Ron's ears went pink and he mumbled something about a sandwich. Harry and Abby searched the chart amazed, they had never heard of any of these things. Their were Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and some other things that neither Harry nor Abby could pronounce. They got some of everything and paid the woman before going back to their sits.

"Take anything you want". Abby said to Ron as she spread out the sweets between them.

"No, I couldn't". Ron started but Abby cut him off.

"Go on, we bought enough for all of us". She said. They started to eat and Abby and Harry asked Ron all kinds of questions about the magic world.

"What are these"? Abby asked holding up a pack of chocolate frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they"?

"It's just a spell". Ron answered. "But see what card you got. I'm missing Agrippa".

"What"?

"Oh, right, Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know to collect. Famous witches and wizards. I've got about 5 hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy". Abby unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card.

"I got Dumbledore". Abby said.

"Me too". Harry said holding up his card.

"I've got about six of him". Ron replied. Harry and Abby looked down at their cards and gasped.

"He's gone"! They both exclaimed.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around in a picture all day, can you"? Ron asked, Harry picked up a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those". Ron warned. "They say every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor. There's chocolate, peppermint, lime, orange, but then you can get the disgusting ones like spinach, liver, and dirt. George swears he got a booger flavored one once". The three of them had a good time eating the beans. Abby got toast, baked beans, dirt, chicken, and chocolate. Harry got coconut, strawberry, grass, sardine, and he was brave enough to nibble on the end of a gray one that neither Ron nor Abby would touch. Harry and Abby's attention was suddenly on a fat brown rat that crawled out of Ron's pocket.

"This is Scabbers". Ron explained. "Pathetic isn't he"? Harry and Abby shrugged,

"A little". They replied together.

"George gave me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see"? Ron asked.

"Yeah". Abby replied. Ron had just pulled out his wand and cleared his throat when their compartment door slid open.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost". She had long brown busy hair and big front teeth, she was already in her school robes. Harry, Ron, and Abby all shook their heads. Then she noticed that Ron had his wand raised,

"Are you doing magic"? She asked. "Let's see then". Ron raised an eyebrow but continued.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow"._

But Scabbers remained brown and he stayed asleep in Ron's lap.

"Are you sure that's a real spell"? The girl asked. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it"? She came and said down in front of Abby. "I've only tried simple spells myself, for instants". She pointed her wand at Harry's glasses and said very quickly.

"Oculus Repero". There was a bright white light that streamed from her wand and a small piece of paper wrapped around the tape that kept Harry's glasses together before disappearing. Harry quickly took off his glasses and starred at them in awe, they were fixed.

"Holy cricket, you're Harry and Abby Potter. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are"? She asked Ron.

"Ron Weasley". He said his mouth full of sweets.

"Pleasure". Hermione replied looking at Ron in disgust. "You best be changing into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon". And with that, she was gone.

Harry and Abby stepped off the train nervously, Abby had been refusing to wear the uniform because the girls had to wear skirts. After an hour of talking Harry convinced her to wear them, she put her jeans on under it and followed her brother off the train.

"First Years! Over here first Year"! Harry and Abby smiled at each other before making their way to Hagrids huge figure.

"Hi Hagrid"! They said together, behind them they heard kids gasped in surprise as they looked up at Hagrid.

"Right, follow me"! Hagrid yelled before turning and heading toward the lake.

Harry and Abby climbed into a boat with Ron, Abby sat in the middle holding a lamp so they could were they were heading. The castle that they were heading for was huge, it was well light and looked like it had over a thousands windows.

"It's beautiful". Abby whispered, Harry nodded and smiled at his sister.

Once inside the castle they students talked excitedly as they made their way through the huge hall at the front door. At the top of the stairs their was a woman who wore an emerald green robe and a black pointy hat. She was tapping her fingers impatiently on the banister, once the kids were on the top stairs she cleared her throat to quiet them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts". She said calmly. "I am Professor McGonagall, the start of the term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses". Professor McGonagall was interrupted by a boy behind Abby,

"TREVOR"! He dived forward and scooped the toad up into his arms, right at McGonagall's feet. She looked down at him and he nervously stood up and returned to his original place.

"Now, while you're here your houses will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking loses you points. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. At the end of the Year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly.". She turned in her heels and walked away. Harry and Abby exchanged nervous glances before someone began to speak out loud.

"So it's true then"? They both turned to see a boy with a pale face, pointy nose, and platinum blond hair starring at them. " Harry and Abby Potter have come to Hogwarts". Instantly there were people whispering, saying their names over and over,

"This is Crabbe and Goyle". He said nodding towards the two big boys that were standing behind him as if they were his body guards. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy". Ron snorted which sounded much like a laugh and Malfoy glared at him.

"Think my names funny do you? Do I even need to ask yours? Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley". Malfoy sneered. He turned back to Harry and Abby, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than other, Potters, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort". He casts a nasty glare at Ron. "I can help you there". He stuck out his hand, Harry and Abby looked at each other, Abby wanted to hit him, Harry could tell but he didn't want his sister getting expelled the first night at school.

"I think we can tell the wrong sort for ourselves, thanks". He replied, McGonagall came back and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. He glared at Abby and Harry before returning to his original spot.

"We're ready for you". She said before motioning for them to follow her. The Great Hall was light by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four very long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The ceiling looked as if they were outside, everywhere stars twinkled and winked at the new students.

"It's bewitched to the look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History". Hermione whispered. At the top of the Hall sat the teachers at a table as

long as or longer than the students table. McGonagall lead them right to the front of the teachers where an old hat sat on a four legged stool. Everyone quieted down and when Abby looked around she noticed they were all starring at the hat. Then the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But judge by what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The sorting hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be"_

The entire hall busted into cheers as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the tables and became still again.

"When I call your name, you step up here, sit on the stool, and put on the Sorting Hat to be sorted". She said before unrolling the long parchment she had and reading the first name. "Abbott, Hannah"! A girl with red hair like Ron stepped forward nervously, sat down, put on the hat which fell over her eyes and waited.

"HUFFLEPUFF"! The hat shouted. Hannah jumped down, set the hat back on the stool and went to sit at Hufflepuff's table.

"Boot, Terry"!

"RAVENCLAW"!

"Brown, Lavender"!

"GRYFFINDOR"!

"Bulstrode, Millicent"!

"SLYTHERIN"!

Harry noticed that it sometimes depended on the person, sometimes the hat would shout the house before it was sat properly on the persons head. Then sometimes it would sit there for a few minutes. Abby seemed to noticed the same thing because Harry noticed she was staring at the hat intently.

"Granger, Hermione"! Hermione slowly made her way to the stool,

"Mental that one". Ron whispered, Harry nodded but Abby didn't.

"Right then, right, correct, hmmm". The hat was taking a while with Hermione as if she would do well in two houses. "GRYFFINDOR". Ron groaned.

"Ronald Weasley". Ron's ear went pink and he went up to the stool, hat was placed on his head and he jumped when it yelled.

"HA! Another Weasley. I know exactly what to do with you, GRYFFINDOR"! Ron let out a breath, set the hat on the stool, and headed for the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Abby"! It was quiet as Abby's eyes widened, she looked at her brother who smiled weakly and nodded. Ignoring the whispers she made her way up to the stool, she sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Abby Potter, hmmm, I was wondering when I would get to be in your head. Hmmm, talented, yes very talented, smart too, special girl, next Year you'll change though, need a house that can help support your change, what house do you belong in"? The hat seemed to be talking to itself now and Abby squeezed her eyes shut.

'Anywhere but Slytherin, anywhere but Slytherin'. She thought softly.

"But you would do well in Slytherin, I'm certain". The hat said, "Fine, if it's not Slytherin, then it should be…GRYFFINDOR"! The Hall busted into cheers once more, the Gryffindor tables being the loudest. Abby smiled reassuring at Harry before going over to the table, the twins scooted apart and pulled her inbetween them.

"Potter, Harry"! Harry too ignored the whispers and made her way up to the stool, he sat down and the hat began to talk again.

"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, like your sister. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes lots of talent. And a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you"? Harry closed his eyes and gripped the edges of the stool.

'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin'.

"Not Slytherin eh? That's exactly what your sister said, Slytherin could help you both on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that, no, better be…..GRYFFINDOR"! Harry took off the hat and walked shakily to the table, once again the Gryffindor table was the loudest. The twins were yelling as loud as they could,

"We got the Potters! We got the Potters"! Suddenly food appeared on the platters in the middle of the table, everyone sat down and soon the Great Hall was filled with chatter and the sound of knife's and forks hitting the plates. Ron had been reaching for a piece of chicken when a head popped out of them. Ron yelped and snatched his hand back, Abby smirked and Harry's eyes widened.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas, have a nice summer"? Percy asked.

"Dismal, once again my request to join the headless hunt men has been denied". The ghost replied, he went to fly away when Ron called out,

"Hey, I know you, your Nearly Headless Nick". The ghost turned and looked at Ron.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you please". He replied.

"_Nearly_ headless? How can you be _Nearly_ headless"? Hermione asked.

"Like this". Nearly Headless Nick grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was being held by a hinge. Abby and Harry's eyes widened and Hermione closed her eyes. Harry started talking to Ron while Abby was being entertained by the twins.

"Fred", She said softly.

"Yeah". The twin on her right said.

"Who's the teacher talking to Professor Quirrell"? She asked. Fred and George looked up at the teachers table and grinned,

"That's Professor Snape, he teaches Potions but he's been after Quirrell's job for Years". Fred answered. Just then Professor Snape looked at Harry and Abby when Professor Quirrell put his back to them and a sharp, hot pain went across there scars.

"Ouch"! They both clapped hands over there scars.

"What is it"? The twins and Ron asked them. Harry and Abby exchanged glances,

"Nothing". They said together.

When the desserts had disappeared Professor Dumbledore stood and the Hall fell silent.

"I have a few start of the terms notices to give you. First Years should note that the forest on grounds is forbidden to all students. I have also been asked by our care taker, Mr. Filch, to remind you that the third floor corridor is strictly off limits to all those who do not wish to die a painful death. Now off to bed"! Harry, Abby, and Ron followed Percy out of the Great Hall and up the stair case. They arrived at a painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password"? She asked.

"Caput Draconis". Percy replied, the lady nodded and the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Percy showed the girls their dormitory and the boys theirs, Harry and Abby were so use to sleeping the same bed that the thought of having to sleep in a separate room shocked them. But they made there way up the stairs and slowly went into their dorms. They both sat in the window long after ever one else had gone to sleep, starring at the lawn wondering what their classes were going to be like.


	6. Lessons, Trolls, Cerberus and Quidditch

"There, look".

"Where"?

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair".

"Wearing the glasses and the brown skinned girl"?

"Did you see their faces"?

"Did you see their scars"?

Whispers followed Harry and Abby from the moment they left their dorms. Abby had pushed her bangs over to cover her scar but it was still visible. Some people would line up outside classrooms and stand on tip toes just to see them. Harry and Abby were too busy trying to find their classes to pay them any attention, it didn't help when Peeves was constantly around dropping things on your head, big things that hurt or throwing chalk at you from classrooms.

Each class was extremely different from the next. Every Wednesday night they had to study the stars at midnight through their telescopes and learn their names. Three times a week they went out to the green house with the head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout. There they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. The most boring class of all was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old when he fell asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny wizard that had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the beginning of class he took roll and when he read Abby's name fell off his pile of books. Then he read Harry's, gave an excited squeak and toppled back off the books. Professor McGonagall was a teacher you didn't want to cross. She was strict and clever, and gave them a lecture on how important Transfiguration was.

"Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back". She warned.

Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't what everyone had been expecting. His classroom smelled like garlic and Abby almost threw up when she entered. It was said he had garlic every where to ward off a vampire he'd met Romania and was afraid he'd come after him one of these days. His turban had a funny smell hanging around it and when Abby asked the twins about it they had insisted it was full of garlic. The class that every Gryffindor hated along with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, was Potions. The Slytherins enjoyed this subject because the head of their house taught it, Professor Snape. Potions was in one of the dungeons, it was much colder than the rest of the castle but Abby liked the room because it was so dark.

Snape, like Flitwick, started class by taking roll, and like Flitwick, paused at Harry and Abby's names.

"Ah yes", He said softly. "Abby and Harry Potter. Our new celebrities". Draco and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making". He began. His voice was barely above a whisper but they heard every word. Snape, like McGonagall had a gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stop death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.

More silence followed his speech, Ron and Harry exchanged dark looks but Abby who was sitting inbetween them was starring at a bottle of what looked like blood on one of the shelves behind Snape's desk.

"Potter"! Snape said suddenly.

"Which one"? Abby asked.

"_Mr_. Potter". Snape corrected. "What would I get if I added powdered root of an asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"? Harry looked at Abby who had an eyebrow raised, and at Ron who looked just as stumped as he was. Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"I don't know, sir". Harry said. Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

"Clearly fame isn't everything". He said ignoring Hermione's hand.

"Ms. Potter". Abby's eyes flickered from the bottle of blood to Snape. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar"? Abby looked at Snape and seemed to be contemplating whether or not to answer his question.

"I'd find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat, it's a stone that will save you from most poisons". Abby replied, her eyes going back to the bottle of blood. Snape seemed to be shocked, he looked at Harry.

"What is the difference, Mr. Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane"? Hermione stood with her hand held high. Harry looked at Abby whose eyebrows had knitted together and seemed to be deep in thought.

"I don't kn—." Abby interrupted her brother.

"They're the same". She said, Snape's lip curled into an even deeper snarl.

"Why aren't you all copying this down"? He snarled. "And a point will be taken Ms. Potter, I did not ask you, I asked your brother". Abby glared at Snape.

Lunch was after Potions and when they sat down they started on their homework. Seamus sat across from Abby with his wand out and a book in his lap.

"Eye of rabbit, far from home. Turn this water into rum". He looked inside the goblet and shook his head. Abby who was sitting inbetween the twins frowned.

"What is he doing"? She asked the twins, she heard Harry ask Ron the same thing.

"Trying to turn the water into rum". The twins and Ron answered. Ron, however, continued.

"I turned it to tea once—before-." He was interrupted by a flash and a loud boom. Abby jumped and starred wide-eyed at a slightly scorched Seamus, the table broke out into laughter. It quieted down when a bunch of owls flew threw the windows at the top of the walls.

"Mails here". Ron said looking up at the owls. As the owls flew over head, Harry and Abby went back to their work. They never got mail, a letter with a Daily Prophet dropped in front of Ron. He tossed the Prophet to the side and opened the letter. Harry picked up the paper and read the headline:

**Gringotts Break-In Latest**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts_

_On July 31, widely believed to be to be the work dark_

_wizards or witches unknown_

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been_

_taken. The vault that was searched had been in fact _

_emptied the same day._

Harry passed the paper to Abby, who read it and frowned.

The next day, they had Charms first, Flitwick wanted them to try and levitate a feather.

"It's swish and flick". He said demonstrating with his wand. "And you must say the words Wingardium Leviosa properly". Everyone began and no one was having any luck, Ron sat up and looked and his feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa". He said waving his wand wildly. Hermione sat next to him wide eyed.

"Stop, stop". She said grabbing his arm. "You're going to put someone's eye out. Besides you're saying it wrong, it's Wing-_gar_-duim Levi-_o_-sa, not Levio_sa_". Ron rolled his eyes.

"You do it then you're so clever". He challenged, Hermione rolled up her sleeve and looked at her feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa"! She said flicking her wand. Her feather rose from the desk and hovered a few feet above their head.

"Well done Ms. Granger"! Flitwick praised. "See here everyone she's done it".

"Wingardium Leviosa"! Harry turned to see Abby's feather floating in front of her face. She had a bored look on her face as she made the feather tickle his cheek.

"Well done Ms. Potter"! Flitwick squeaked. "Well done"! Ron frowned and put his head down. Seamus on the other had, turned back to his feather and started to way his wand wildly.

"Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardui-." There was a huge boom and a flash. Once again, Seamus sat slightly scorched in his chair, starring at the burnt feather.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here Professor". Harry said softly.

"It's annoying, it's a wonder she doesn't have any friends"! Ron said as he, Harry, Abby, and Seamus walked through the corridor. Someone bumped into Ron and Abby instantly knew it was Hermione, she and Harry were shocked to see she had a tear stained face. Abby handed her bag to Harry,

"I think she heard you". She said to Ron before taking off after Hermione.

Hermione and Abby weren't at dinner, Harry expected Abby was comforting her.

"Where is Abby"? The twins asked noticing that she was not sitting inbetween them.

"Parvati said that she's been in the bathroom with Hermione, whose been in there all day, crying". Neville said. Harry looked at Ron who shrugged, before he could say anything the Great Hall doors busted open.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON". Professor Quirrell yelled as he ran down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON". He yelled stopping halfway down the aisle. Dumbledore rose to his feet and looked at Quirrell over his half moon spectacles.

"Thought you ought to know". He mumbled before sinking to the floor. It was total chaos, everyone except the teachers were screaming. Everyone stood and headed for the door, still screaming.

"SILENCE"! Dumbledore yelled causing everyone to quiet and look at him. "Perfects, lead your houses back to the dormitories. Teachers, follow me, to the dungeons". Everyone scrambled for the doors, once they were out of the great hall Harry sized Ron's arm and pulled him back.

"What"? Ron asked.

"My sister"! Harry hissed. "And Hermione, they don't know". He turned and ran for the girls bathroom. They stopped when they heard the heavy footsteps of the troll,

"I think the troll has left the dungeons". Ron whispered. The troll was at least twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull gray, and it had a lumpy body with a small bald head. It had short thick legs and flat feet. It smelled horrible and held a large wooden club that dragged on the floor because its arms were so long.

"It's going into the girls bathroom". Harry whispered taking off after the troll.

Inside the bathroom, Abby had seen the troll first. She pushed Hermione into one the stalls and hit the ground, pulling Hermione with her. She covered her head and Hermione soon followed as the troll destroyed the top half of the stalls. Pieces of wood fell onto of them and they waited for the next blow. When it didn't come Hermione looked and saw Harry and Ron. Abby had already scrambled out from under the wood and was standing next to her brother.

"Hermione move"! She yelled as the troll began to destroy the stalls completely. Hermione crawled under the sinks and screamed as the troll smashed the one next to her. Abby, Harry, and Ron started to throw pieces of wood at it, but it didn't do much.

"Hey! Pea-brain"! Ron yelled throwing a piece of wood that hit him directly in his face. Harry ran from the troll as it bent over to yell at Ron, he jumped onto its shoulder and held onto its ears. He stuck his wand up the trolls' nose. The troll began to thrash around and finally caught one of Harry's legs and hung him upside down. It swung its club at him but Harry moved out of the clubs path each time.

"Do something"! Harry yelled.

"What"? Ron asked.

"Anything"! Harry yelled dodging the club once more. Ron pulled out his wand and raised it, he looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Swish and flick". She said.

"Wingardium Leviosa"! He yelled. The club flew out of the trolls hand and hovered above his head. It dropped suddenly and made a sickening crack on its owners head. The troll dropped Harry and swayed on the spot, it fell with a huge thud that made the entire room tremble. Harry got to his feet, he was shaking and out of breath, Ron seemed to be in shock and Abby had went to help Hermione.

"Is it dead"? Hermione asked.

"I don't think so". Harry replied. "Just knocked out". He bent forward and pulled his wand out of the trolls' nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh- troll boogers". Harry said wiping his wand on his robe.

They heard footsteps and soon Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell appeared. McGonagall gasped and turned toward Harry, Ron, and Abby.

"Explain yourselves, all three of you". She said, the three in question looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, you see. Um what it is-."

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall". Everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"Ms. Granger"? McGonagall asked.

"I went looking for the troll, I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. If Harry, Ron, and Abby hadn't of come looking for me, I'd probably be dead". Harry, Ron, and Abby starred at Hermione in shock. She was lying, to a teacher!

"I am very disappointed in you Ms. Granger, 5 points will be taken away for Gryffindor". Then McGonagall turned to face Harry, Ron, and Abby, "As for you three, 5 points, will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck". McGonagall turned and left the bathroom, or what was left of the bathroom. Snape turned to leave but his cloak moved and Harry and Abby both saw that his pant leg was ripped and his leg seemed to be bleeding. He quickly covered it and followed McGonagall out, now all they were left with Quirrell.

"B-Better get going, i-i-it m-might wake u-up". He stuttered. As they were leaving they heard the troll growl and Professor Quirrell yelp.

"Thanks for that". Harry said to Hermione, she nodded and smiled.

"But you know, she wouldn't have even been in there if _you_ hadn't insulted her". Abby said to Ron, his ears went pink and he mumbled an apology.

"Thanks for saving us though". Hermione said, Ron shrugged.

"What are friends for"? He asked. Hermione grinned.

The next morning they sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Harry and Abby were excited because they had been looking forward to the flying lessons. A large brown owl flew over to Neville and dropped a small package in his lap. It was from his grandmother, he opened it excitedly and showed them two glass balls, each around the size of a baseball. They both seemed to be full of white smoke,

"They're Remembralls"! He explained. "Gran knows I forget things—these tell you if you've forgotten something. You hold one tight and if it turns red…..oh…". His face fell as the ball in his right hand turned scarlet. "And the other one goes black if it's something really impor—tant". He fell silent as the ball in his left hand turned black.

"So what have you forgotten"? Ron asked, struggling not to laugh.

"That's the problem. I can't remember what I've forgotten". Neville said sadly.

Finally, after lunch, the Gryffindors headed down to the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was clear and breezy outside and looked like a good day for flying. The Slytherins were already there waiting, and so were twenty broom sticks lying neatly on the ground. Their teacher, Madam Hooch arrived shortly after. She had short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for"? She yelled. "Everyone stand by a broom stick. Come on, hurry up". Once everyone was next to a broom she began to pace inbetween them.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom", She explained still pacing. "And say, UP"!

"UP"! Everyone shouted.

Harry and Abby's brooms jumped into their hands at once, but they were one of the few that did. Hermione's rolled on the ground while Neville's didn't move at all. Ron too was having difficultly.

"Up, up, up, u-." His broom suddenly swung up and hit him straight in the face, Harry and Abby both began to laugh.

"Shut it you two". Ron said still holding his nose. Finally everyone had managed to get their brooms into their hands, even if they had to bend down and pick them up. They mounted them and waited for Madam Hooch to continue her instructions.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard, keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three—two-."

Neville suddenly rose into air with out even having to kick off, instantly everyone was yelling his name as he rose higher and higher.

"Mr. Longbottom"! Madam Hooch yelled. Neville hit the castle walls a few times before he dove straight for the group. Everyone scrambled out of his way as he suddenly shot up. His cloak got caught and his broom slipped from his grasp, he hung almost lifelessly, his cloak tore and he fell to the ground with a nasty crack. Madam Hooch made her way over to him, her face as white as his.

"Oh dear, broken wrist". She muttered. "Come get up". She helped Neville up and turned toward the class.

"None of you are to move while I take him to the hospital wing! You are to keep your feet firmly on the ground or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'". She warned before leading Neville toward the school. Out of the corner of her eye, Abby saw Malfoy pick up something.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the lump had given these a squeeze, he'd remembered to fall on his fat ass". Malfoy said laughing as he juggled the remembralls.

"Give them here Malfoy". Harry and Abby said quietly, everyone stopped talking to watch.

"No, I think I'll leave them somewhere for Longbottom to find". Malfoy mounted his broom. "How bout on the roof"? She asked flying past Harry and Abby.

"Give them HERE"! Abby yelled at him.

"What's the matter Potters"? Malfoy asked about 20 feet above them. "Bit beyond your reach"? Harry and Abby exchanged looks before mounting their brooms.

"Harry, Abby, no way"! Hermione said. "You heard Madam Hooch, no flying".

Abby looked at Hermione before shooting into the air, Harry followed closely behind her.

"What a pair of idiots". Hermione muttered.

Harry and Abby hovered in front of Malfoy, he looked stunned.

"Give them here Malfoy"! Abby yelled.

"Or we'll knock you off your broom"! Harry added.

"Is that so"? Malfoy asked. He took one Remembrall and threw it as hard as he could, Harry shot after it. Then he took the other one and threw it too, Abby took of after it, hoping to catch it before it hit the ground. They both dived for the balls and had to do a forward flip in order to keep from crashing into one of the walls of the school. But they had the Remembralls safely in their hands. They had just landed when their names were suddenly shouted,

"HARRY AND ABBY POTTER"!

McGonagall was heading toward them, Abby's eyes had widened but she stood her ground, Harry looked terrified.

"You two, come with me".

They followed still with their broomsticks and the Remembralls in their hands. Harry seemed to be more worried than Abby, if they got expelled they'd have to go back to the Dursleys and deal with being their cousins' punching bags once more. Both were surprised when she stopped in front of a classroom.

"You wait here". She said sharply. Harry and Abby listened intently as she entered the classroom.

"Professor Quirrell, could I borrow Wood for a moment"? Abby frowned, who was Wood? She came out the classroom with 5th Year student behind her.

"Follow me you three". She said. They followed McGonagall, knowing better than to ask questions, Wood looked curiously at Harry and Abby.

"In here". McGonagall had lead them into an empty classroom. It just so happen Peeves was inside writing bad words on the chalk board.

"Peeves, OUT"! McGonagall barked. Peeves started to curse but left, McGonagall closed the door and turned to face the two boys and girl.

"Harry, Abby, this is Oliver Wood. Wood- I've found your Seekers".

Wood starred at Harry and Abby in delight,

"Are you sure, Professor"? He asked.

"Absolutely". McGonagall replied. "They're naturals. I've never seen any thing like it. Was that your first time on a broom, Potters"?

They nodded, Abby seemed to be piecing it together faster than Harry and she was starring at Wood intently. Wood himself was circling them as if he was a bird of prey.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team". McGonagall explained.

"They're just built for Seekers too". Wood commented still circling them, but now he was circling them individually. "Light- speedy- we'll have to get them decent brooms though, Professor. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven".

"I shall speak to Dumbledore and see if we can't break the first Year rule about brooms". She smiled at Harry and Abby

"Seekers"? Ron gaped. "But first Years never make the house team, you two must be the youngest players—."

"In a century". Abby and Harry said together. "According to McGonagall". They were heading to their next class as Harry and Abby told Ron what happen. Just then the twins came up and walked next to them.

"Well done Harry, Abby". George started.

"Wood's just told us". Fred finished.

"Fred and George are on the team too, beaters". Ron explained.

"It's our job, too make sure you two don't get bloody up to bad". Fred said smiling.

"Rough game Quidditch. Of course no one has died recently". George said.

"Some have disappeared". Fred said.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two". They finished together. Harry and Abby looked extremely nervous as they made their way across the grounds.

"Oh, go on you two, Quidditch is great". Ron said as Hermione joined them.

"But we've never even played Quidditch". Harry started.

"What if we make fools of ourselves"? Abby asked.

"You won't make fools of yourselves, it's in your blood". Hermione said. Raising an eyebrow, all three followed her into the school. She led them up to a trophy case and pointed toward the bottom. There right in the middle were the names James Potter and Marcy Gray, on two small gold plackets.

"Harry you never told us your father and Abby your mother were Seekers". Ron said.

"We, didn't know". They replied together.

Later that afternoon Harry and Abby followed Wood out to the Quidditch field, he was carrying a large trunk and two short clubs.

"Quidditch, is easy enough to understand," Wood began as he sat the trunk on the ground. He opened it up and took out a bright red ball that was around the size of a soccer ball.

"This is called the Quaffle, there are three Chasers. The Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it threw one of the three hoops. The Keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. You with me so far"? He asked tossing the ball to Abby,

"I think so". They replied together, Abby tossed the ball back.

"What are those"? Abby asked nodding toward the two black, shiny, balls that seemed to struggling against there chains.

"You'd better take these". Wood said handing them the clubs, he crouched down and let one of the balls free. It shot up into the sky and seemed to be coming back down very fast. Harry swung his club and hit the ball back into the sky.

"Not bad, Harry, you'd make a fair Beater". Wood looked up into the sky and groaned.

"Oh no". He whispered as the he caught the ball and wrestled it back into its chains.

"What was that"? Harry asked.

"Bludger, nasty little bugger. But you two are my Seekers". Wood said, he opened a small door and brought out two tiny gold balls.

"These," He said handing them to Harry and Abby, are The Golden Snitches".

"I like this ball". Abby said.

"Ah, you like it now, these little buggers are fast and damn near impossible to see. It's the Seekers's jobs to catch them, before the other team catches them. You catch these Potters, and we win".

"It's scary", Ron started as they rounded the corner and headed up the steps. "She's knows more about the two of you than you do". He was referring to the trophy case that Hermione had showed them earlier.

"Who doesn't"? Abby muttered. Suddenly the stair case yanked itself away from the wall and was slowly heading in the opposite direction.

"What's happening"? Ron asked, beginning to panic.

"The stair cases change, remember"? Hermione explained.

"Let's go this way". Harry said as they headed up the steps, they entered a dark dusty corridor that looked as if it hadn't been used in ages.

"Anyone else get the feeling we're not suppose to be here"? Ron asked.

"That's because we're not suppose to be here. This is the third floor corridor, it's off limits to students". Hermione explained, they took a step forward and the lantern behind the stone figure lit up.

"Let's go". Harry said. They turned to leave but were stopped by Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

"Filch's cat". Abby whispered.

"RUN"! Harry said turning and shooting down the dark corridor, the lanterns lit as they made their way toward the only door they could find. Harry reached it first, he pulled on the handle but it refused to open,

"It's locked". He said still yanking at the handle.

"Oh move over"! Hermione said pushing Harry out of the way. She withdrew her wand and pointed it at the lock,

"Alohomora"! She whispered, there was a faint click and Hermione rushed inside, followed by Ron, Abby, and Harry. They closed the door and pressed their ears to it to listen. Once they were sure Filch was gone, Ron was the first one to speak.

"Alohomora"? He asked Hermione.

"Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven". She answered, Abby who was facing toward the inside of the room was steadily pulling on her brothers' sleeve.

"What"? He asked turning around. But he saw what, in the middle of the room was an enormous dog. It had three heads and each one was awake, starring at them and letting its thick gluey saliva fall onto the floor. Abby was the first scream, then the others followed. She was the first one out the door and narrowly missed Ron's arm as she slammed it shut just before the three headed dog had a chance to attack.

When they reached the common room, Ron almost exploded.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school". He said as they climbed the steps toward the dorms.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see it was standing on something"? Hermione asked.

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was looking at its head. Or incase you didn't notice, there are THREE"! Ron said.

"It was standing on a trap door, it's guarding something". Hermione said as they stopped in front of the girls dorms.

"Guarding something"? Harry asked.

"That's right, now I'm going to bed, before you three come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled". Hermione snapped before disappearing into the girls dorms.

"She needs to sort out her priorities". Ron said, Abby and Harry nodded. Sighing Abby followed Hermione.

The next morning when the mail came, Hedwig and Ayrtha were both carrying long packages for Harry and Abby.

"But we never get mail". Harry whispered.

"Let's open them". Ron said, with Ron and Hermione's help they quickly open the packages to find two brand new Nimbus Three Thousands.

"But who-?" Harry asked. Abby nodded to the staff table where Hedwig and Ayrtha had both settled next to Professor McGonagall. They both nodded in thanks and quickly took their brooms up to their dorms, Saturday seemed to be so far away.

Saturday morning dawned bright and cold, the Great Hall, although was warm and there was the delicious smell of fried sausages and the chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat something".

"I'm not hungry". Harry and Abby replied together.

"Ron's right you two, you've got to keep up your strength". Hermione said softly. Suddenly, Snape was behind them.

"Good luck today, Potters. It looks to be a good match, even if it is against, Slytherin". He grimaced at them and limped away.

"That explains the blood". Harry whispered, Abby nodded.

"Blood"? Hermione asked.

"The day we went with Hagrid to Gringotts, he took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts stuff, top secret". Harry started.

"We think Snape was trying to get past the dog because it's guarding whatever Hagrid took from the vault, but he got himself bitten, that's why he limping". Abby finished. They couldn't finish the discussion, because now, it was time for the match.

In the locker room, Harry, Abby and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet robes. Once they were finished and all sitting on the benches, Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men". He started.

"And women". Chaser Angelina Johnson said.

"And women". Wood agreed. "This is it".

"The big one". Fred said smiling.

"The one we've all been waiting for". George said smiling also.

"We know all Oliver's speeches by heart". Fred told Harry and Abby. "We were on the team last Year".

"Shut up, you two". Wood said. "This is the best team Gryffindors had in Years. We're going to win. I know it".

He glared at them as if to say, "Or else".

"Right. It's time".

Harry and Abby followed Wood and stood next to them as they waited for the door to open.

"Scared Potters"? Wood asked.

"A little". Harry replied, Abby didn't say anything.

"Ah, I was just like that before my first game". Wood said.

"What happen"? Harry asked.

"Uh… I don't remember, took a Bludger to the head, two minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later". Wood explained, Harry and Abby looked at him horrified. They didn't have time to reply as the door opened up and the team mounted their brooms.

"You ready"? Harry asked Abby.

"As I'll ever be". She replied, and then she stuck her fist out toward him. Harry smiled and gently punched it with his fist. They'd been doing this since they could remember, everytime they got ready to play a sport they always knocked fists. As soon as they were up in the air they both felt as if they had been doing this all their lives. They took their positions above everyone else and waited for Madam Hooch to blow her whistle.

"Now, I want a nice clean game". She yelled. "From all of you". Abby and Harry noticed that she was mainly talking to the Slytherin team. Then she gave a loud blast on her whistle and the game was on.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, she also very pretty-."

"JORDAN"!

"Sorry, Professor".

The Weasley twin's friend Lee Jordan was doing the commentary, and being closely watched by McGonagall.

"And she's really speeding her way toward the goals, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Oliver Wood's, back to Johnson—no taken by the Slytherins, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gets the Quaffle and off he goes, he's going to sc-, no a wonderful save by the Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle—Chaser, Katie Bell has the Quaffle, does a nice dive around Flint and-OUCH! That must have hurt, a Bludger to the back of the head. But Angelina takes the Quaffle, she's flying fast toward the Slytherin goal, come on Angelina, the Slytherin Keeper dives, misses, GRYFFINDOR SCORES"!

The Gryffindor crowd busted into cheers, while the Slytherins howled and shouted protests.

"Slytherins in possession". Lee Jordan said. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell and speeds toward the—wait a moment—are those the Snitches"?

Gasps rang through the crowd as Pucey dropped the Quaffle to look over his shoulder at the two flashes of gold. Harry and Abby saw them, Abby was the first one to react, and she dived and headed straight for them. Slytherin seekers Terence Higgs and Andy Bin had seen them too. Harry and Higgs went after one while Abby and Bin went after the other- all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were suppose to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch, torn between which pair to watch. Harry and Abby were faster than Higgs and Bin, they could see the little round ball, darting ahead of them- they both sped up and reached out to grab the Snitches when- WHAM!

A roar of rage went echoed from the Gryffindor stands below—Marcus Flint and Pucey had blocked Harry and Abby on purpose, their brooms spun off course nearly throwing Harry and Abby off as they hung of for dear life.

"FOUL"! The Gryffindors below screamed. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and Pucey then ordered a free shot at the goal pots for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Snitches had disappeared. Down in the stands Dean Thomas was yelling,

"Send him off Ref! Red card"!

"What are you talking about Dean"? Ron asked.

"Red card"! Dean said furiously. "In soccer you get shown a red card and you're out of the game"!

"But this isn't soccer, Dean". Ron reminded him. Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint and Pucey coulda knocked Harry and Abby out of the air. Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So—after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-."

"Jordan"! McGonagall growled.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul—."

"Jordan, I'm warning you-."

"Alright, alright, Flint and Pucey nearly kill Gryffindors Seekers, which the girl, Abby, I might add, for a first Year is very cute-."

"JORDAN"!

"Okay, so the penalty was taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play".

Harry and Abby, however had heard none of this, there brooms were acting weird. Lurching forward, and bucking, Harry's looped twice while Abby's spun with out going anywhere.

Finally, people started to point up toward Harry and Abby, their brooms had started to roll over and over. They both were barely managing to hang on, then the whole crowd and the players gasped. Their brooms gave a wild jerk and they were swung off, Harry only holding on with one hand, but Abby had lost her grip and now she only held onto the broom with her legs. They Slytherins were pointing and laughing while the Gryffindors had looks of terror on their faces.

Hermione suddenly snatched Hagrid's binoculars and instead of looking at Harry and Abby, she searched the crowd.

"What are you doing"? Ron asked his eyes still on Harry and Abby.

"I knew it". Hermione whispered. "Snape—look".

Ron grabbed the binoculars, Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. His eyes were darting between Harry and Abby and he was muttering nonstop to himself.

"He's doing something—jinxing the brooms". Hermione said.

"What should we do"?

"Leave it to me". Hermione disappeared into the crowd with out another word. Ron returned his gaze to Harry and Abby, their brooms were jumping and jerking so bad it was almost impossible for them to hold on. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrifed as Fred and George flew up to try and pull Harry and Abby onto their brooms. But it was no use, everytime they got close the brooms would jump higher into the sky. Abby had already tried to grab hold of her broom but it would shake everytime her hands got close enough. Ron could tell that her legs were slipping and Harry's hand looked as if it was about to slip off the broom. Soon the twins dropped below them and circled beneath them, hoping to catch them if they fell, both seemed to be talking to them, Ron guessed trying to tell them everything was going to be okay. Abby's broom gave another wild jerk and her left leg slipped from the broom, there were a few shrieks from the crowd.

"Come on Hermione". Ron whispered.

Hermione shoved her way through the crowd until she was able to go under the bleachers, finally after a few seconds of searching she found Snape's cloak. Slowly she drew out her wand and she quietly made her way over. Hermione gently put the tip of her wand on the cloak and whispered as quietly as she could,

"Lacarno Inflamara". A small flame shot from her wand onto Snape's cloak. As she crept away she heard people begin to yell,

"Fire"!

"You're on fire"! There was chaos as Snape stomped on his cloak, just before getting out from under the bleachers Hermione saw Professor Quirrell fall as Snape bumped into him.

When their brooms stopped jerking and bucking, Harry and Abby shared a look before swinging back onto their brooms. The crowd busted into cheers as they sped toward the Snitches.

"GO"! Ron yelled as they flew past him. Both dived and while Abby reached out her hand, Harry clapped his hand over his mouth, as if he was about to be sick. They both hit the ground on all fours, Harry couched and something gold fell into his hands.

"We've got them, we got the Snitches"! They yelled together, and the game ended in complete and total confusion.

"Why would Snape try to kill Harry and Abby"? Hagrid asked as he walked along side Harry, Abby, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, why was he trying to get past that three headed dog"? Harry asked, Hagrid cast a sidelong glance at them.

"Who told you about Fluffy"?

"Fluffy"? Abby asked.

"That thing has a name"? Ron asked.

"Of course he's got a name, he's mine. I bought him off a Greek chap I met in the pub las' Year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-."

"Yes"? Harry asked eagerly.

"I shouldn't have told ya tha'". Hagrid said. "Don't ask me no more questions, that's top secret, that is".

"But Snape's trying to steal it". Abby protested.

"Snape, is a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort". Hagrid stated.

"So why did he just try to kill Harry and Abby"? Hermione cried. The events at the Quidditch match had taken quite a toll on her.

"Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort". Hagrid repeated firmly.

"I know a jinx when I see one, you got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking despite the fact his eyes were darting between Harry and Abby". Hermione protested.

"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong". Hagrid said. "Now, listen to me all four of you. Yer meddling in things that aren't not to be meddled with. You forget that dog and you forget what it's guarding, that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel-."

"Aha"! Abby said. "So there's someone called Nicholas Flamel involved is, there"?

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

As he walked he walked away he could be heard mumbled about how he shouldn't of told them that, then they all turned to face Hermione.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel"? Harry asked.

"I don't know". Hermione whispered.


	7. Christmas, Desire, Dragons and Detention

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake was frozen solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snow balls to follow around Quirrell and bounce off his turban, just to make Abby laugh.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the corridors were icy and a bitter wind shook the classroom windows. The worst were the dungeons were Snape held his classes, their breaths came out in little puffs of fog and they kept as close as possible to the hot cauldrons.

"I do fell sorry". Draco Malfoy said, one potion class, "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted home". He was looking at Harry and Abby as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled, Harry and Abby ignored them. It was true, Harry and Abby weren't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. They didn't feel sorry for themselves at all, it'd probably be the best Christmas they'd ever had.

At lunch Hermione came in with her trunk rolling behind her, Harry, Abby, and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry were playing chess while Abby watched, Hermione can over and frowned.

"Knight to A3". Harry said, and without touching the piece it moved across the board. Ron looked stumped for a minute before grinning,

"King to A3". He said.

"What"? Abby whispered frowning. The King piece stood and headed for the Knight, it picked up its chair and knocked the Knight into pieces.

"That's total barbaric"! Hermione exclaimed.

"That's wizards' chess". Ron replied, and then he looked at her trunk. "See you've packed".

"See you haven't". Hermione shot back.

"Change of plans, my parents are going to Romania, to visit my brother Charlie". Ron explained.

"Good, then you can help Harry and Abby, there going to go to the library and look for more information on Nicholas Flamel". Hermione said.

"We've looked a hundred times". Ron groaned, Harry and Abby nodded. Hermione grinned and leaned forward,

"Not in the restricted section". She whispered, and then she straightened and smiled at them. "Happy Christmas".

On Christmas morning both Harry and Abby woke to Ron yelling their names,

"Harry! Abby! Wake up! Come on you two wake up"! Abby came skidding to a halt on the balcony over looking the common room first, soon Harry came skidding to a halt too- well, he almost stopped, but ended up crashing into Abby instead.

"Sorry Abs". He said, she rolled her eyes at him and faced Ron.

"Happy Christmas Harry, Abby"! Ron said happily.

"Happy Christmas, Ron"! They said together.

"Looks like you've got some presents too". Harry and Abby starred at each other wide eyed.

"We've got presents"? They asked together.

"Yeah". Ron confirmed Harry and Abby's faces split into huge grins and they raced down the stairs. When they got to the common room they sat together in one of the huge chairs and pulled the first present onto their laps.

"Hang on", Harry started. "This one's for both of us". Abby frowned and gently took the card from her brother.

"Your fathers left these in my possession before they died". She read. "Use them well". Frowning she sat the card on the table and helped her brother open the package. Two beautiful shimmer cloaks almost fell from his lap,

"They're cloaks". Abby whispered grabbing one.

"Well, let's see then, put them on". Ron said. The siblings stood and quickly wrapped the cloaks around themselves.

"Whoa"! Ron breathed, Harry and Abby looked down and gasped, their bodies had completely disappeared.

"My body's gone"! They both whispered as their heads hung in mid air it seemed.

"I know what those are"! Ron gasped standing. "Those are Invisibility Cloaks"!

"We're invisible"? Harry mumbled.

"I wonder who sent them". Ron said as he picked up the card.

"There was no name". Abby said walking over to him. "It just said, 'use them well'".

Harry and Abby's other presents consisted of a box of Chocolate Frogs each from Hermione, two fifty cent pieces from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, the pieces interested Ron more than Harry and Abby so they told him he could keep them. And their last present was from Mrs. Weasley.

"I told her you weren't expecting any presents and- oh no", Ron groaned. "She's made the two of you a Weasley sweater".

Both Harry and Abby had torn open the last packages to find a thick, hand knitted sweater. Harry's was emerald green while Abby's was a lavender purple, and there was a large box of homemade fudge under each sweater. Before they could say anything else the dormitory door flew open and Fred and George Weasley came in.

"Merry Christmas"!

"Hey look, Harry and Abby got Weasley sweaters too"!

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it and the other a G. Abby frowned and looked between the twins, before she could say anything the twins started to talk again.

"Harry and Abby's are better than ours". Fred said as he and George held up the sweaters. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not in the family".

"I swear you two are weird". Abby said softly still looking between Fred and George.

"What makes you say that"? Fred asked.

"Well the fact is that you are wearing George's sweater and he's wearing yours makes it pretty clear that you guys are a little weird". Abby said smirking at their shocked faces.

"How did you figure it out"? Fred asked, Abby shrugged and pulled her sweater over her head, Harry soon followed.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron"? George demanded. "Come on get it on, they're lovely and warm".

"I hate maroon". Ron mumbled halfheartedly as he pulled a thick maroon sweater over his head.

"You haven't got letters on yours". George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid- we know we're called Gred and Forge". Abby and Harry laughed as the twins switched shirts, still surprised that Abby had figured it out so quickly.

"What's all this noise"?

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door. He had only gotten half way through his presents as he too had a lumpy sweater, but his was draped over his arm and of course Fred quickly snatched it up.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, coming on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Abby got one".

I-don't-want-." Percy said thickly as the twins forced his sweater over his head, knocking his glasses almost off his face. Then the twins marched Percy back to his room, leaving Harry, Ron, and Abby to go get dressed.

Around five Harry came and sat next to his sister, she had a book in her hand and Harry was surprised to see it was a muggle book. _The Phantom of the Opera,_ since arriving at Hogwarts Abby hardly read Muggle books anymore.

"What Harry"? She asked softly not taking her eyes from the book.

"Tonight we go and look in the restricted section, using our Invisibility Cloaks". Harry said quietly, Abby looked from her book and looked at her brother for a moment, and then she nodded and returned the words on the page. Tonight was defiantly going to be interesting.

Around midnight Harry made his way toward the Gryffindor common room. Abby was already there, in the same spot, still reading. When Harry had talked to her earlier she had just started the book, now it looked as if she merely had 5 pages left.

"Abs". He said, she held up her finger and Harry sighed before sitting across from his sister. 5 minutes later she shut the book and sighed,

"Good book, sad though". She paused, "Alright let's go". She quickly covered herself with the cloak and headed for the door. Harry quickly followed, hoping not to run into his invisible sister.

The Restricted section of the library was in the way back, when they entered the restricted section Abby removed her cloak.

"No"! Harry hissed, Abby turned and seemed to look directly at him, even though he was still under his cloak.

"What? Nobodies in here, it's not like we're gonna get caught". She said before searching the shelves. Abby lit a lantern and held it high, Harry stayed close enough to see the titles of the books. A huge black one caught Harry's eye, he tapped Abby's shoulder and because the book was big and so heavy, they both had to pull it from the shelf. Abby held it while Harry flipped it open. Suddenly a face pressed itself against the pages and let out a blood curdling scream. Harry snapped the book shut and they shoved it back onto the shelf.

"Who's there"? Harry and Abby spun around. Filch was coming! They ran to their cloaks and pulled them from the table they had played them on earlier. But the lantern was on top of Abby's cloak and when she wrenched it from the table it was sent crashing to the floor. Abby let out a string of crushes and ran for the door, Harry not far behind her. They really didn't know where they were going, they were just running. But suddenly Abby skidded to a halt,

"What"? Harry hissed in her having run into her.

"Someone's coming". Abby replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Harry couldn't hear footsteps. Then suddenly he heard them, but they were far off, he looked where he thought Abby might be in total confusion. How did she hear that? But he didn't have time to ask her as Snape came pushing Quirrell into a wall,

"S-servus—." Quirrell stuttered.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell". Snape snarled. Before Quirrell could reply, Snape whirled around and seemed to look right at Harry. Instantly Harry stilled and moved closer to Abby, but for some reason Abby wasn't by his side. Harry didn't even have time to panic before he had to back away from Snape as he grabbed at the air, narrowly missing the top of Harry's head. But when he turned back to Quirrell, Filch came down the hall with the broken lantern.

"Some one was in the restricted section of the library, I found this, it's still hot. Which means there is a student out of bed". Filch explained. Snape, Filch, and Quirrell headed for the library leaving Harry and Abby in the corridor. When he couldn't hear footsteps anymore Harry took off his cloak and called his sisters name,

"Abby"! It was a whisper but she should have been close enough to hear. Sure enough, Abby suddenly threw off her cloak. She standing next to a door, her back was to Harry and she seemed to be pondering whether or not to open the door. Finally muttering to herself she pushed open the door and slipped inside the room, dragging her cloak behind her. Harry had no choice but to follow her. It looked like an unused classroom. There were no chairs and desk in the room instead, there was a magnificent mirror. It was almost as high as the ceiling, with a gold frame, and it stood on two clawed feet. Abby walked slowly toward the mirror, not caring that every part of her was telling her to get out of the classroom. When she stepped in front of the mirror her eyes widened, standing in front of her was a woman, she had a round face, light brown skin, large eyes and black hair- hair as black as Abby's. Then Abby noticed the woman was smiling at her, standing next to the woman was a man that stood about 5 inches taller than the woman, he too had light brown skin. He had brown hair that was long and had been pulled back into a ponytail, but his eyes- they were Abby's eyes. Abby got closer to the mirror, his had eyes just like Abby, they were a chocolate brown like Abby's were most the time.

"Mom"? Abby whispered. "Dad"?

They simply smiled at Abby and looked back at Harry,

"Harry come here, look"! Abby said excitedly. When Harry reached her side he starred at the man and woman.

"Your parents". He whispered, Abby nodded. But then two other people appeared next to Abby's parents. The woman had dark red hair and bright green eyes, just like Harry. The man was tall, thin and wore glasses, his hair was jet black, unruly and stuck up in the back, just as did Harry's.

"Our Parents". Harry whispered. Abby starred at her moms and dads, seeing as how she was adopted she had two sets of parents. Both tore their eyes away and whispered,

"We'll be right back".

"Ron you've gotta see this"! Harry yelled tearing into the boys dormitory, Abby not far behind him.

"Ron you've gotta see this"! Abby yelled as Harry whipped back his covers.

"Come on Ron get up"! Harry said.

"Why"? Ron asked groggily.

"You just gotta see this". They replied together. Five minutes later they returned to the room with Ron.

"You gotta look it's our parents"! Harry said as they stopped in front of the mirror.

"I only see us". Ron said sleepily.

"Go on look in properly". Harry said as he and Abby stepped to side and put Ron directly in front of the mirror.

"Look at Me"! Ron exclaimed.

"Huh"? Abby asked.

"I look older, I'm head boy, I'm holding the Quidditch Cup, and I'm Quidditch captain too"!

"What"! Harry and Abby exclaimed.

"I look good". He said standing up straight. "Hey, do you think this mirror shows the future"?

"How can it"? Abby asked sadly.

"Our parents are dead". Harry finished. But there visit was cut short by Mrs. Norris who once she left, they were sure went to go get Filch.

The next night, Harry and Abby went by themselves. And sure enough, there were their parents, smiling at them warmly. Abby and Harry sank to the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop them from staying there all night with their parents, nothing.

"Back _again_ Harry, Abby"? Harry jumped, but Abby merely shrugged and turned to face Professor Dumbledore. Harry had walked straight past him but Abby knew he was there when they arrived, it was like she felt it.

"I didn't see you sir". Harry stuttered.

"I did". Abby said softly. They were both surprised to see that Dumbledore was smiling.

"So, I see that the two of you, like hundreds before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised".

"We didn't know it was called that, sir".

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does"?

"It—well-shows us our family—."

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy".

"How did you know-?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible". Dumbledore replied. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all"? Harry and Abby shook their heads.

"Let me explain, the happiest man in the world would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would be able to look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help"?

"It shows us what we want….whatever we want". Abby said slowly.

"Yes, and no." Dumbledore said quietly. "It shows us the deepest desire of our heart. However, the mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it. Which is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home". Harry and Abby's heads snapped up to look at Dumbledore. "And I must ask you both not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live". Harry and Abby nodded, put back on their cloaks and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

"I had you looking in the wrong section, how could I be so stupid"? Hermione slammed a book down in front of Harry, Abby, and Ron. Abby and Ron cursed under their breaths but all three scrambled back to avoid having their fingers crushed. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading".

"This, is light"? Ron asked, Hermione glared at him as she flipped open the book. She scanned the book for a moment before exclaiming, "That's it! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone"!

Abby knew what she was talking about where as Harry and Ron had no clue,

"The what"? They asked together.

"Honestly, don't you two read"? Hermione asked. "The Sorcerer Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into gold. And it also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal".

"Immortal"? Ron said softly.

"It means you'll never die". Hermione explained.

"I know what it means"! Ron almost yelled, only to be shushed by Harry and Abby.

"There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, who just recently celebrated his six hundred and fifty six birthday". Hermione closed the book.

"So that's what the dog is guarding, Flamel's Sorcerer Stone"! Abby said happily.

"And Hagrid knows more about it than any of us", Harry said.

"So we go see Hagrid tonight". Abby finished.

That night when they knocked on the game keeper's door, he opened it a let out a rush of hot air.

"Hagrid", Harry started.

"Don't mean to be rude but I'm in no sorts to entertain tonight". Hagrid said moving to close the door.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone". All four said together, Hagrid swung the door open fully and starred at them in shock.

"Alright, get in here". He grunted.

"Snape's trying to steal it". Abby said as they all picked somewhere to sit.

"Blimey, you're still not on about him are ya"? Hagrid asked walking over to the fireplace.

"But Hagrid-." Hermione started. She was interrupted by a clanging noise that was coming from the pot hanging over the fire in the fireplace. Hagrid put on a pair of mittens and dug into the pot and brought out what looked like an egg. He juggled it back and forth between his hands on his way back to table.

"Hagrid, what is that"? Harry asked as he sat it on the table and they all crowed around.

"I know what that is"! Ron said but then he frowned. "But Hagrid, how did you get one"?

"I won it, off a guy I met in the pub". Hagrid said.

"If that's what I think it is, you really need to stop going down to the pub". Abby said. The egg began to rock back and forth on the table, then it shook and they all leaned back. Then suddenly a whole bunch of pieces of the egg went flying. Finally when the creature was free they all gasped,

"Is that, a dragon"? Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon". Ron said getting closer. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback". The dragon wasn't exactly pretty, it kinda looked like a crumpled black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet like body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stub of horns, and bulging orange eyes.

"Isn't he beautiful"? Hagrid asked, then dragon looked at Hagrid and walked shakily toward him. "Oh bless him, he knows his mommy". Then Hagrid began to tickle the dragons chin, "Hello Norbert".

"Norbert"? Harry asked.

"Well he's gotta have a name don't he"? Hagrid asked, he continued to tickle the dragon until it sneezed and flames shot from his mouth catching the end of Hagrid's beard on fire.

"He'll have to be trained up of course", Hagrid said putting out his beard, and then he frowned and looked out the window. "Who's that"? They all turned.

"Malfoy". Harry and Abby said as they watched the blond run across the grounds back toward the school.

"Oh dear". Hagrid whispered.

"Malfoy saw the bloody dragon"! Ron exclaimed.

"Is that bad"? Hermione asked. Suddenly Abby stopped dead in her tracks,

"It's bad". She said starring straight ahead. They all turned to see Professor McGonagall starring at them. Behind her, stood Malfoy.

"Nothing, I repeat nothing gives students the permission to roam the halls at night. Fifty points will be taken". McGonagall barked.

"_Fifty_"! Harry and Abby exclaimed together.

"Each". McGonagall corrected. "And as for punishment, all five of you will receive detention".

"Hang on", Malfoy started. "I must have heard you wrong Professor, I thought you said the five of us"?

"No you heard me correct Mr. Malfoy. See you too were out of bed after hours". Harry and Abby smirked. "You will join your classmates in detention, eleven o'clock tomorrow night, meet Mr. Filch in the Entrance Hall".

The next night they were led by Filch down to the grounds.

"It's a pity the old punishments died out….they use to hand you by your thumbs from the ceiling for a few days…still got the chains in my office…oh, I miss the screaming". He told them as they made their way across the grounds, Abby moved closer to Harry while Hermione moved closer to Ron, both focused on getting farther away from Filch.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight". Filch informed them as they got closer to his hut. "He's got a little job to do in the forest". They could hear Hagrid sniffing twenty feet away,

"Oh god man you're not still on about that dragon are you"? Filch asked.

"Norbert's gone". Hagrid informed them as he readied a large crossbow. "Dumbledore sent off to Romania, to live in a colony".

"Well that's good isn't it"? Hermione asked. "He'll be with his own kind".

"Yeah but if he don't like Romania"? Hagrid asked, Filch rolled his eyes. "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby".

"Buck up man, you're going into the forest for gods sake"! Filch exclaimed.

"The forest"? Malfoy had a hint of fear in his voice. "I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there, students aren't allowed, there's-". There was a horrible howl coming from the forest. "Werewolves in their". He stuttered.

"There's far worse things in the forest than werewolves in their". Filch whispered, his bulging eyes searched the forest. "Nighty, night".

When Filch was out of sight, the five slightly scared students turned back to Hagrid,

"Alright, let's get this over with". Hagrid said heading toward the forest, Fang at his side. They walked in silence until Hagrid stopped suddenly and bent forward, on the ground was a pool a shiny silver liquid.

"You see this, this is unicorns' blood". Abby's eyes widened. "There's a unicorn in there that's bin hurt badly by sumthing. This is the second time this week, I found one dead last Wednesday. So it's our job to find the poor thing. There are centaurs that might be willing to help, though I doubt it. Their names are Ronan, Bane, and Firenze". Hagrid stood and tucked his crossbow in his arm. "Okay, Ron Hermione, you'll come with me".

"Okay". Ron sounded close to tears. Harry, Abby, and Malfoy groaned.

"Harry, Abby you'll go with Malfoy". Hagrid instructed.

"Fine then, but I get Fang". Malfoy said.

"Fine, but just to let you know, he's a bloody coward". Hagrid informed. They all looked down at the huge dog in disbelief. Sighing they went their separate ways.

"Just wait til my father hears about this". Malfoy grumbled as they walked with Fang through the forest. "This is servants work". He complained.

"If we didn't know better Malfoy". Abby started.

"We'd say you were scared". Harry finished.

"Scared Potters". Malfoy scoffed, but he whirled around as a howl came from behind them. He tripped and almost hit the turf, but Abby grabbed him and set him up right.

"Um…thanks". He whispered, Abby nodded and they continued to walk. Abby was in the middle of the two boys and she kept her eyes straight ahead as the boys looked around them. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, she grabbed both of their arms and nodded in front of them. She half expected Malfoy to ripped his arm from her grasp, but he didn't. A unicorn lie dead as a hooded figure drank its blood from its neck like a vampire. They stood frozen, but when the figure looked at them all hell broke lose. Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted back the way they had came, Fang followed. Abby and Harry clapped hands over their scars as a searing pain went through them. The figure got to its feet and seemed to glide toward Harry and Abby, they could only stumble back. They fell back into a bunch of veins and before the figure could get to them a centaur soared over their heads and charged at the figure. It recoiled and flew up into the trees.

"Harry and Abby Potter, the forest is not safe at night time, especially for the two of you". The centaur had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"What was that thing you saved us from"? Abby asked.

"A monster, it's terrible to slay beautiful creature such as the unicorn. But drinking its blood will you keep you alive even if you are a mere second from death. But at a terrible price". The centaur explained.

"Who would choose such a life"? Harry asked.

"Can neither of you think of no one"? He asked.

"Lord Voldemort". The siblings said together.

"Do you know what's hidden in the school at this very moment, Mr. and Miss. Potter"? He asked getting extremely close to them.

"The Sorcerer's Stone". Abby answered.

"Come, we must get you both out of the forest". He lowered himself onto his front legs so Harry and Abby could clamber onto his back. "My name is Firenze". He added. Harry got on first then pulled Abby up, Firenze was just about to take off when their was suddenly a sound of more galloping. Two more centaurs came bursting through the trees. Harry and Abby guessed they were Ronan and Bane.

"Firenze"! The one Abby guessed to be Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule"?

"Do you realize who these _humans_ are"? Firenze asked. "These are the Potter children. The quicker they leave the forest the better".

"What have you been telling them"? Bane growled. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets"? The second centaur Abby was sure was Ronan pawed the ground nervously.

"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best". He said in a gloomy voice. Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It's not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest"! Abby wasn't looking at Bane, she was looking at Firenze.

"Harry let me in front". She whispered as soon as Bane said donkeys. Harry complied and scooted back so she could sit in front. Firenze suddenly reared onto his hind legs in anger. Abby wrapped her arms around his middle and held on, Harry almost squeezed the life out of Abby as he held on.

"Do you not see that unicorn"? Firenze yelled at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must". And then Firenze whisked around, with Abby clutching his middle in a soft yet firm grip, plunged into the forest. Finally he slowed to a stop and warned them to keep their heads bowed for low branches. Abby didn't let go off his middle but she did loosen her grip. They stopped on the path that led back to Hogwarts,

"Harry! Abby"! All three turned to see Hermione racing toward them, Fang was on her heels barking madly, and Hagrid brought up the rear.

"Hello Firenze". He said stopping to catch his breath. "I see you've met our young Mr. and Miss. Potter".

"This is where I leave you two". Firenze murmured. Nodding Harry and Abby slid off his back, "You are safe now".

"Thank you, for saving us". Abby said smiling at him. "And the ride". Firenze bowed and returned the smile.

"Good luck, Harry and Abby Potter". He said. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times". He turned and galloped back into the forest.

Back inside the common room, Harry and Abby couldn't sit down, they paced in front of Ron and Hermione shakily.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort". Harry said.

"And Voldemort's waiting in the forest". Abby said.

"All this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich". Harry said.

"Stop saying the name"! Ron whispered as though Voldemort could hear them. Harry and Abby ignored him.

"Firenze saved us, but he shouldn't have". Abby whispered.

"Bane was furious, he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen". Harry reminded her.

"They must show Voldemort coming back". Abby mused outloud.

"Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill us". Harry said.

"Guess that's written in the stars as well".

"Will you stop saying the name"! Ron hissed. Abby raised an eyebrow at him.

"So all we've got to for now is for Snape to steal the stone". Harry went on completely ignoring Ron.

"Then Voldemort will be able to come and finish us off".

"That'll make Bane happy". They said together.

"Hang on you two". Hermione said causing the siblings to stop their pacing and look at her. "You're both forgetting something. Who's the one wizard You-Know-Who afraid of"? Ron, Harry, and Abby shrugged. "Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore is around Harry, Abby, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched".

**I know these updates are coming kind of quickly, but this story is rather similar to canon in the first book, so I'm trying to get it done quickly, so I can move onto the more interesting parts.**


	8. Exams and Through the Trapdoor

The Quartet walked down the hall somewhat happy, they were done with their exams and had a whole week before they got their results. On the down side, Harry and Abby's scars were hurting more than ever.

"Our scars". Harry whispered when Ron asked him what was wrong.

"They're burning". Abby finished. Then Abby saw Hagrid's hut and her eyes widened, "we've got to go and see Hagrid, now".

"Why"? Hermione asked as they turned and headed toward his hut.

"Don't you think it's weird that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon"? She asked.

"And a stranger turns up who just so happens to have one"? Harry said catching on.

"How many people walk around just carrying dragon eggs in their pockets"? Abby asked. When they reached Hagrid hut they found him sitting on the steps playing a flute.

"Hagrid, the stranger you won Norbert off of, what did he look like"? Harry asked.

"I dunno, I never saw his face, he keep his hood up". Hagrid answered.

"Did you mention Hogwarts to him"? Abby asked.

"Yeahh…he asked what I did and I told him O was a game keeper here…..He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after….he told me he had a dragon egg but he wasn't sure if I could handle it…..I told him after Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem….I told him the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him, take Fluffy for instance, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep—." Hagrid stopped when he realized what he had said. "I shouldn't have told you that".

But they were already taking off back across the ground,

"Where yeh going"? Hagrid asked.

Truth be told, the only one who knew where they were going was Harry. Hence the reason he was leading them, he led them straight to McGonagall's office. They all stopped in front of her desk, each one panting heavily.

"We have to see Dumbledore". Harry gasped out.

"I'm sorry but he left ten minutes ago". McGonagall replied starring at the group with suspicion.

"Gone"? Abby cried. "Where"?

"He received an urgent message from the Ministry of Magic". McGonagall explained.

"But this is important, it's about the Sorcerer's Stone, someone's going to try and steal it". Harry protested.

"I don't know how you found out about that but I assure you the Stone is perfectly safe". Then she ushered them out of her office.

"With Dumbledore gone the Stone's up for-." Harry stopped talking as Abby elbowed him in the ribs. Snape was standing behind them,

"Good Afternoon". He said smoothly.

They could only stare at him, none trusted their voice at the moment.

"Now, what would you three be doing inside on a day like this"? He asked with a twisted smile.

"Well, we were-." Hermione started but he gave her a look and she quieted.

"You ought to be more careful. People might start to think the four of you were up to something". Then he turned slowly and walked away.

"Tonight", Harry started.

"We down the trap door". Abby finished, Ron and Hermione nodded.

Finally when the last person had left the common room, Harry and Abby went and quietly got their Invisibility Cloaks. Harry returned first, but Abby didn't come for another five minutes.

"I am going to kill Fred and George". She mumbled answering their questioning looks automatically. Boys weren't allowed in the girls dorms but girls were allowed in the boys dorm, Fred and George have been trying to figure out to get in the girls dorm since they started going to Hogwarts. After Hermione insisting it, they pinned the cloaks together and headed for the portrait hole. But there was a toad sitting on the arm of one of the chairs that hadn't been there before.

"Trevor"! Ron snapped. "You shouldn't be here".

"Neither should you". Neville sat up in the chair, Abby swore under her breath. "You're going out again aren't you"?

"It's really important Neville". Harry said.

"No, you'll get Gryffindor into trouble again, I-I'll fight you". Neville stuttered out. Hermione drew her wand and stepped forward.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this". She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus"! She pointed her wand at him. Neville's arms snapped to him side and he fell stiffly over.

"You're a bit scary, did you know that"? Ron asked. "Brilliant, but scary".

"Sorry". Hermione said stepping over Neville.

"Sorry mate". Harry said following her.

"Sorry Neville, if you had just moved". Abby said stepping over him.

"It's for your own good, you know". Ron said following Abby. After making sure their feet couldn't be seen under the cloak, they slowly made their way to the third floor corridor. But when they got there the door was already ajar.

"Well there you have it". Harry said quietly. "Snape's already got past Fluffy".

Harry pushed the door open and the squeak caused a low rumbling growl from the dog. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's at its feet"? Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp". Ron said. "Snape must have left it here".

"It must wake up the minute you stop playing". Abby whispered.

"How are we gonna get past it"? Hermione asked. "None of us have anything to play to make it go to sleep". Suddenly Harry turned and looked at Abby,

"No". She said shaking her head. "No way".

"But Abs, we need a way to get past the dog". Harry whined, Abby shook her head.

"I don't have anything to sing though". She argued.

"Try Once Upon A December". Harry suggested, Abby looked so close to protesting but Fluffy gave a huge growl and she sighed.

_Dancing bears,_

_Painting wings._

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song, someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me save and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

From the first word Abby sang the dogs eyes began to droop. Slowly his growls ceased, it feel to its knees and then slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep singing". Ron said as Abby showed every sign of stopping.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

As the other three got closer to the dog they noticed his paw was lying directly over the trap door.

"On three". Harry said as they got ready to push it out of the way. "One….two…three". Carefully they slid the dog's paw over.

"I'll go first, if anything happens to me, don't let Abby come after me, go straight to the owlery and send Dumbledore a message".

"Right". Ron replied.

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart,_

_Use to know._

_Things it Yearns to remember._

_And a song,_

_Someone sings._

_Once upon a December._

Abby finished her song and ran for the trap door, she pushed Ron in and jumped after him. Fluffy just barely missed her head. Abby landed in something very soft but it was she had no clue what it was. Suddenly vines began to wrap around them tightly, Abby, Harry, and Ron began to struggle. Only to have the vines tighten their grip.

"Stop moving you three". Hermione ordered. "This is Devil's Snare, if you don't stop moving it'll only kill you faster".

"Kill us faster! Oh, now I can relax"! Ron said still struggling.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it"! Hermione snapped.

"Well could you hurry up, cause I can't breath"! Abby gasped wrestling with a vine that had wrapped around her chest. But suddenly Hermione sunk down into the Devil's Snare.

"HERMIONE"! All three yelled.

"Just relax"! Hermione voice floated from somewhere beneath them.

"Hermione where are you"? Harry asked.

"Do what I say trust me". Hermione called, Abby stopped moving and almost instantly sunk into the Devil's Snare.

"ABBY"! Harry and Ron yelled. Abby found herself of the floor underneath the Devil's Snare.

"Harry RELAX"! She yelled. Harry stilled and squeezed his eyes shut, soon he too sunk into the Devil's Snare.

"Ahhh, HARRY"! Ron yelled.

"You okay"? Abby asked Harry.

"Yeah". Harry replied standing, they could hear Ron yelling for help above them.

"He's not relaxing is he"? Hermione asked.

"Apparently not". Harry replied.

"Argh, there must be something we can do". Hermione said pacing. "I remember reading something in Herbology once, Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, is deadly fun….but will soak in the sun! That's it! Devil Snare hates sunlight"! Hermione drew her wand and pointed toward the spot where Ron was.

"Lumos harlin"! She cried, a jet of light streamed from Hermione's wand and soon Ron fell to the ground.

"Whoo, lucky we didn't panic". He said standing.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology". Harry said. But Abby was half way across the room, she was heading toward the only door there was.

"Wings". She said softly. They pushed open the door and gasped. There must have been a thousand winged keys flying everywhere and a single broom was floating in the middle of the room.

"So, which one unlocks the door do you think"? Hermione asked.

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one, probably rushed at the handle". Ron said as he looked at all the keys.

"Right there, I see it"! Harry and Abby said together, pointing at a key that had a bent wing and seemed to be fluttering rather than flying. Harry and Abby looked at the broom,

"It's too easy". Abby whispered, Harry nodded.

"Oh go on you two you're the youngest Quidditch players in a century. If Snape can get pass on that old thing so can you". Ron said. Harry looked at Abby who raised an eyebrow,

"I sang for the dog, your turn now". She said. Finally Harry grabbed the broom and mounted the broom, but suddenly all the keys began to swarm around Harry.

"This complicates things a bit". Ron mumbled. Harry batted at the keys but could only hit a few at a time and stay on his broom. It took Harry less than 3 minutes to catch the stupid key, but when he did Abby, Ron, and Hermione ran toward the door.

"Abs, catch the key"! He yelled. Abby waited until he was close before jumping up into the air and grabbing the key Harry threw down at them. She ran to the door and quickly unlocked it, and then she held it open for her brother. As soon a he whizzed past her she slammed the door shut, making the keys smash into it.

"Okay so, what's next"? Abby asked as they faced the dark room. Suddenly it lit up and Abby smirked.

"What is it"? Hermione asked.

"It's chess board". Ron answered. They were standing on the edge of a large chess board, behind the black pieces which were taller than they were and seemed to be carved from black stone. Across from them were the white pieces,

"So what do we do now"? Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious"? Ron asked. "We're gong to play our way across the room". Behind the white chessmen was another door.

"Harry you take the place of the bishop, Hermione you go next to him instead of that castle, and Abby, you take the place of the pawn in front of Harry". Ron said.

"What about you"?

"Me? I'll be a knight". Ron replied climbing onto the horses back.

When the game began no one had yet figured out if it was going to be like real wizard chess so Hermione asked. Her question was answered when one of their pieces was smashed to bits by one of the white pieces.

"Yes Hermione, I think this is gonna be exactly like real wizard's chess". Ron said in a shaky voice. They played for almost thirty minutes and were losing black pieces fast. Every time one of their men lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a pile of black pieces that lay limp against the wall.

"We're nearly there". He muttered. "Let me think-let me think…." Then his face softened and he sighed. Abby's eyebrows knitted together as she searched the board, then suddenly her eyebrows shot up and she starred at Ron in disbelief.

"That's right Abby, it's the only way though". He said quietly. Abby looked back at Harry who was just figuring it out.

"No". Harry said shaking his head.

"What is it"? Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself". Harry and Abby said together.

"No you can't, there must be another way"! Hermione yelled.

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that Stone or not"? Ron asked. "Listen, Harry, Abby it's you two that have to go on. I just know it". Ron turned and faced the white pieces, finally he sighed and said shakily,

"Knight to H3". His horse moved forward and finally stopped. The queen on the white team turned toward him and headed straight for him, when she finally reached him she stabbed her sword threw the horses. Ron fell of the horse and was knocked out, a few pieces of his horse narrowly missed his head a few times. Hermione went to run toward him but Harry stopped her,

"NO, don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing". Hermione nodded and stood still. Quietly Harry walked toward the King, once he was in front of him he took a deep breath and said,

"Checkmate". The king's sword fell from his hand and hit the ground right at Harry's feet. After a minute of silence they rushed toward Ron, he was still out cold.

"Stay here with Ron, we're going to keep going". Harry said.

"You'll both be okay, you're a great wizard and a great witch". Hermione said.

"We're not as good as you". Harry said, Abby nodded in agreement.

"Me, books and cleverness. There are more important things…friendship and bravery. And if Abby tried she could give me a run for my money". Abby raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Go, before it's too late".


	9. Facing Voldemort and the Leaving Feast

Harry and Abby stepped through the last door. There was already someone there- but it wasn't Snape-it wasn't even Voldemort.

Standing in the middle of the room, was Quirrell.

"_You_"! Harry and Abby gaped together. Quirrell smiled, his face wasn't twitching like it usually did.

"Yes, me". He said calmly, not stuttering.

"But we thought-Snape-." Harry stuttered.

"Yes, he does seem like the type doesn't he? Next to him who would suspect p-poor, st-stuttering P-P-Professor Quirrell"? Harry and Abby stood in shock.

"But Snape tried to kill us"! Abby said.

"No, no dear children, _I_ tried to kill you. And trust me, if Serverus's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little countercurse". Quirrell looked positively mad.

"Snape was trying to save us".

"Yes, and after your little show on Halloween, Snape suspected me instantly-."

"You let the troll"?

"While everyone was hurrying around looking for it Snape left for the third floor corridor to head me off. He even got himself bitten". Quirrell paused, as if he was remembering it all. "He left me alone after that. But he doesn't understand, I'm never alone…..now how does this mirror work"? That's when Harry and Abby noticed that Quirrell was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. They were still in shock, Snape was trying to _stop_ Quirrell. As impossible as it seems, there stood Quirrell, walking around the mirror muttering to himself.

"I see the Stone…..I'm presenting it to my master…..but how do I get it"? He asked frustrated. Then to Harry and Abby's horror, someone answered.

"Use the children".

Quirrell whirled around, he had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Come here Potters, NOW"!

Harry grabbed Abby's hand and walked toward Quirrell and the mirror, Quirrell moved out of their way and they stepped up to it. They shared a look before turning to face the mirror.

They saw there reflections, scratched and in Harry's case, pale looking at first. Then suddenly their reflections smiled at them. Harry's reflection put his hand that wasn't holding Abby's hand into his pocket and pulled out a blood red stone. Their reflections winked at them before placing the stone inbetween their hands that held tight to each other. Suddenly their was something inbetween Harry and Abby's hand, they had gotten the stone.

"Well", Quirrell said impatiently. "What do you see"? Harry looked at Abby, she rolled her eyes.

"We're shaking hands with Dumbledore". She said. "We've just won the house cup". It was one of the best lies she'd come up with.

"She lies". The voice said suddenly.

"Tell me the truth! WHAT DO YOU SEE"! Quirrell yelled. The voice spoke again,

"Let me speak to them".

"Master you are not strong enough"! Quirrell said suddenly becoming very interesting in his fingers.

"I have strength enough for this". Harry and Abby watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. Abby instantly backed away, pulling Harry with her. Finally the turban fell to the floor, and then slowly he turned around. Abby's free hand flew up to her mouth so she could suppress a scream, Harry could only stare in horror. Where the back of Quirrell's head should have been was a face. The most terrible face Harry and Abby had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry and Abby Potter…..". It whispered. Abby backed up once again but didn't have to pull Harry this time. "See what I have become? See what I must do to survive? But with the Elixir of life, I will be able to create my own body…..Now….give me the Stone you're holding inbetween your hands". Still holding the Stone between their hands Harry and Abby backed up more, they turned and headed for the door back.

"Stop them"! The voice yelled. Quirrell snapped his fingers and fire appeared all around the border of the room, blocking their way out. "I could bring them back you know…I could bring your parents back, Harry, Abby…..you would be able to live with them again…if you just give me the STONE"!

"YOU LIAR"! Harry and Abby yelled together.

"SEIZE THEM"! Quirrell leaped forward and tackled Harry and Abby to the ground. His hands enclosed around their throats and squeezed, Harry and Abby held the Stone tighter between their hands before they used their free hands to grasp Quirrell's hands. There was a hissing noise and Quirrell recoiled in pain. His hands were turning to ash before his eyes,

"What is this magic"? He asked, Harry and Abby were busy looking at their own hands, they had temporarily dropped the Stone inbetween them to examine their hands.

"Fool, just get the Stone"! What Quirrell planned on using to pick up the Stone, Harry and Abby had no idea, seeing as how his hands were gone. But he stumbled toward them none the less. Together, Harry and Abby stood and pressed their hands to his face. Quirrell screamed in pain as their hands seemed burn him, they pushed him away and his face turned to ash. But still he tried to walk toward them, only to take a few steps before crumbling to bits. Breathing heavily they walked back over to the Stone, Harry picked it up and they looked at it. But Abby was the first to hear the low moan that came from behind them, she whirled around grabbing Harry's hand and putting the stone between them once more. A flying puff of smoke that had Voldemorts' face was rushing toward them screaming. It spread its arms wide to make sure it went through both Harry and Abby, they screamed too and fell backwards on to the steps. Everything went black but one thing they knew for sure, they still had the Stone clutched between their hands.

Harry was the first to wake, he only woke because he felt something wiggle closer into his side and their was also something heavy on his chest. Frowning Harry opened his eyes and looked to his right and down. It was Abby, her hand was bandaged and her face had a few scratches but other than that she seemed fine. Suddenly her eyes opened, she blinked at him before giving him a small smile which he returned.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Abby". They both sat up and saw Dumbledore sitting in a chair on their right. At first they could only stare before they remembered and began to speak at the same time.

"Sir! The Stone"!

"It was Quirrell, he got the Stone"!

"Voldemort's got the Stone"!

"Sir Quick-!"

"Calm yourselves you two. Neither Quirrell, nor Voldemort have the Stone". Dumbledore said calmly.

"But then who does? Sir we-."

"Harry, Abby, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out". Harry and Abby looked around, Abby already knew they were in the hospital wing so her eyes went straight to the table at the end of the bed that was piled high with what looked like half a candy store.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers". Dumbledore explained. "What happen down in the dungeons between the two of you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. (Abby shook her head) No doubt they thought it would amuse you both. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic and confiscated it". Again Abby shook her head.

"How long have we been in here"? Harry asked.

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger will be most relieved you both have come around, they have been extremely worried".

"But sir, what about the Stone"? Abby asked.

"The Stone….has been destroyed". Abby and Harry's eyes widened.

"But sir, with it destroyed, that means Nicholas Flamel and his wife, they'll die won't they"? Harry asked.

"Ah, they have enough Elixir to set their affairs in order, but yes they will die".

"Sir, with the Stone gone. Does that mean Voldemort can never come back"? Abby asked, Harry looked up at Dumbledore hopefully.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are was he can come back". Dumbledore said sadly.

"Sir, why could touch us"? Abby asked.

"Your mothers died to save you, both of them. If there is one thing Voldemort can not understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mothers were for the two of you leaves a mark of its own". Harry and Abby pointed to their scars. "No not a visible mark can't not be seen, it exist inside our very body".

"Just one more thing sir". Harry started.

"How did we get the Stone out of the mirror"? Abby asked.

"It's one of my more brilliant ideas and between me and you, that's saying something. You see only the person who wanted to find the Stone but not use it, would be able to get it. Now I suggest you start to enjoy these sweets! Ah! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've lost my liking for them. I think it'd be safe…..with a nice toffee, don't you"? Harry and Abby grinned as Dumbledore tried to decide whether or not to take one of the beans. Finally he popped a light golden brown one into his mouth.

"Alas! Ear wax"! Abby giggled.

The next night Harry and Abby headed for the Great Hall by themselves, they had been held up by Madam Pomfrey fussing about Abby's bandaged hand. So the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in Slytherins colors to celebrate them winning the house cup for the seventh Year in a row. When Harry and Abby walked in there was a sudden rush of silence, they slipped into the seats between Ron and Hermione and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at them. The twins sat across from them and they gave Harry and Abby a reassuring grin. Fortunately Dumbledore stood and called for silence as babble began to out break as soon as Harry and Abby sat down.

"Another Year gone"! Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve point, in third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points, in second, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six, and in first place, Slytherin with five hundred and thirty two". Only the Slytherin table broke out into cheers, everyone else barely made a sound as the placed on hand on top of the other.

"Yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin, however, recent events must be taken into account". Dumbledore said. The room went very still and the Slytherins smiles faded a little.

"I have a few last minute points to award. First to Mr. Ronald Weasley". Dumbledore started. 'Me"? Ron mouthed. 'You'. Harry and Abby mouthed back. "For the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many Years, fifty points". The Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling. Percy could be heard shouting over the others,

"My brother! My youngest brother got past McGonagall's giant chess set"! Then finally there was silence again,

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of logic when others where in grave danger, I award fifty points". Hermione buried her face in her arms, Harry and Abby suspected she had burst into tears. The Gryffindors were beside themselves, they were a hundred points up.

"Third, to Mr. Harry and Miss Abby Potter, for pure love and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house, a hundred and twenty points". The Great Hall shook as cheers rang through the crowd, then together Abby and Hermione whispered,

"We're tied with Slytherin"!

"There are all kinds of courage". Dumbledore started once it got quiet. "It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemy, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I therefore award Mr. Neville Longbottom, ten points". It sounded like an explosion had gone off in the Great Hall as everyone except the Slytherins cheered, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered because they were glad Slytherin hadn't won. Neville had soon disappeared under all the people that ran to hug him.

"Which means that a change of decoration is in order". Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the Slytherin decorations turned to scarlet and gold colors instead of green and silver. "Gryffindor wins the house cup"! The cheers and screams where deafening. They had won the house cup.

But soon it was time to pack and get ready to leave for the summer holidays, not something Harry and Abby were looking forward to. Soon they were at the station packing all there luggage onto the train. Abby pulled on Harry's sleeve and pointed behind him, Hagrid was standing waiting. Smiling they made their way over to him,

"Didn't think you were gonna leave with out saying good bye now did yeh"? He asked. Harry and Abby smiled up at him, "Oh and I got sumthing for ya". Hagrid searched through his many pockets and brought out two books, he handed one to Harry and one to Abby. When they looked inside they both gasped, it was a scrap book, of their parents. Abby's had both sets in hers,

"Thanks Hagrid". They said together before hugging him.

"Oh if that dope of a cousin of yers, Dudley gives either of you any grief, you could always threaten him with a nice set of ears to go with that tail". Hagrid suggested.

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic outside of school, you know that". Harry said.

"I do, but your cousin don't now do he"? Hagrid asked.

"Alright, now go on". He said as the train start to move. Abby and Harry ran back to one of the doors where Hermione and Ron where waiting.

"It feels a bit strange to be going home doesn't it"? Hermione asked.

"We're not going home". Abby said as they climbed on.

"Not really". Harry replied following his sister. They both knew they'd be back in September, but that seemed so far away when they had to spend a whole summer with the Dursleys.

"You have to come and stay over the summer, all three of you". Ron said, Harry and Abby nodded. That would give them something to look forward to.

**Well, that's it for my first story, I'm sorry it took so long, but my life has been hectic and I forgot about this story for a while. It may take a little while to get the Sequel up because I need to work out a few kinks in that. Also, don't forget to vote on my poll for a potential future story that I have up on profile page. I'm really disappointed in that poll right now as only five people have voted, so it would be a pretty clear winner if I ended it now, but I'm going to give it a while longer before ending that poll. I will likely end up writing both stories on that poll at some point, this is just to see which one you would rather have me start first.**

**I will do my best to try and get another chapter up for Alexis Potter and the Rise of the Marauders in the near future, but it may take me a while to get any good ideas for that story, so if it doesn't see an immediate update, that's why.**

**Please vote on my poll and thanks for reading my first story.**


End file.
